Immediate Infatuation
by arghbooks
Summary: Alec starts at a new school and meets another new student, Magnus Bane, who he immediately becomes infatuated with. The feeling is mutual but where is their relationship going and will it last? Human Malec AU. In progress so keep updated :)
1. First Meeting

High school. Argh.

Alec hated school. The bullies and the stares, the constant feeling that everyone was looking at you and knew everything about you. Of course they didn't know _everything_ about him, but nothing suited Alec fine. He tugged at his faded black sweater hoping it would engulf him into non-existence. He couldn't be found out here, it would be too much like last time. But this was a new school, he told himself, noone knew anything. Next to him his sister Izzy grinned estatically, of course she wouldn't be having the same problems he would be.

High school. :)

Magnus loved school. In what universe was it a good idea? Oh yeah, this universe, where all the hot guys and girls of the local area were concentrated into one large building. He grinned at the prospects of meeting new people at a new school, and the effect his...outwardly appearance and flamboyant personality would have on them. He tugged on his sequined top and adjusted his fluro tie, hoping to perfect it before he dazzled the receptionist.

* * *

**Alec POV:**

Izzy and I walked toward the front of the large, daunting looking building which we assumed to be administration. I groaned inwardly, thinking of the hell of a day I would be having. Iz opened the door and I followed her in, only to be confronted by a backside. A very cute backside. The backside in question stood up from collecting scattered papers off the floor, showing to belong to a tall man that...sparkled. My eyes roamed over his hair that adorned speckles of bright glitter, over the perfect face that had a slight fuzz on the top lips, over the plush lips that appeared to be moving, but I played no mind. My eyes continued downwards, taking in the flamboyant clothing that clung to his slim figure like a second skin. The prominent bulge in the skinny jeans helped me, a lot, and I was suddenly glad I was wearing baggy pants. I fought to cool off as my sister's high pitched voice cut through my reverie.

"Oh my god, where did you get those shoes?! They're adorable."

The owner of the shoes grinned, and my heart melted into my chest. He glanced at Isabelle quickly, "Online, cut price."

The voice was perfect, it went through my ears and heart like it belonged to an angel, it did belong to an angel. I realised I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it, this man was perfect, absolutely perfect. I looked down quickly before realising that his gaze was on me, probably thinking what a freak I was.

"What would be the names belonging to your gorgeous selves?" He continued to stare at me and I really wished I could shrink now. I was saved from my silence by Isabelle.

"I'm Izzy," she said excitedly, "This is Alexander."

"Alec." I snapped at her then looked at Magnus, "My name is Alec, not Alexander. Just putting that out there."

He looked amused, "Well, Alexander," He purred my name and that's when I noticed his eyes, they were slitted pupils, like a cat's, and I was infuctuated with them. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before he spoke again, "Are you wearing contact lenses?"

"No?" I was confused, why woudl he think that? "Why?"

"It's just that you have beautiful blue eyes, and they surely cannot be natural, they're too perfect for that."

"Uh...yeah, they're real,"

"Well Alexander, I must be off, but I look forward to shopping with you in the near future Izzy, and I deeply look forward to spending some _quality_ time with you, darling Alexander."

I choked on air and tried to organise my mind, he didn't think what I thought he meant by that, did he? Before I could manage my thoughts he started walking out the door and I couldn't stop looking at that ass of his.

"Wait.." I managed to stutter out. "What's your name?" He turned quickly.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street."

I laughed at this and saw "Sherlock's" eyes glow with humour. "No seriously, what's your name?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, that was the perfect opportunity to quote Cumberbatch and his wonderful cheekbones. My name is Magnus Bane, and you blue eyes, wouldn't happen to have your phone on you, would you?"

I pulled my phone out of my spacious pocket, mystified as to what he would want with it.

There was a squeak from the corner where Izzy had been watching with an amused expression on her face. She looked absolutely thrilled and slapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. I death stared at her, trying to get her to shut up. Magnus stepped forward and grabbed my phone from my outstretched hand and I felt a spark ignite between us at his touch and tried to refrain from fainting. He started tapping at my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, darling, I'm just giving you my number."

He handed the phone back to me and I glanced at the screen. He had added himself into my contacts as "Call me." with a wink face afterwards, which he replicated on his own perfect face before striding out the door.

"Awww." Izzy skipped up to me. "That, dear brother, was adorable. Are you going to call him?"

"Shut up Iz, you don't know what you're talking about." She laughed at this.

"I think you'll find I do know what I'm doing, as I've dated more than you. Plus you like him, I could tell, you stared at each other for nearly thirty seconds straight without talking."

I ignored her and marched over to the front counter where a young woman was looking befuddled from the display she had just seen.

"Hi," I said, "We're Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, and we're new. Do you have our timetables?"

After five minutes of talking with the secratary about rules and timetables we left the office and stepped out into our new school with my thoughts squarely centred on Magnus Bane.


	2. Art Class

**Chapter 2: First Class - Alec POV**

I walked into the classroom and walked sullenly up to the teachers desk. My first class was art, which I didn't really mind, but wasn't great at. The teacher looked up and smiled politely.

"Are you Magnus or Alexander?"

"Alec, I'm Alec, but yeah, Alexander. That's me." The woman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Alec, I'll try to remember that. Welcome to Art, you can sit wherever you want and if you have any questions don't hestiate to ask, oh and I'm Miss Fairchild." I nodded and surveyed the room. Most people were seated toward the middle of the room where the larger desks were so I trudged to the back of the room and sat down by myself in the corner. I took out a sharpie and started doodling random patterns on my arms while I waited for the class to start. My thoughts were on the tall guy I met this morning in the office.

I kept marvelling at his perfectness. He was obviously gay, but I wasn't really someone that anyone dated, and Magnus clearly was. Alec desperately wanted to date him, but he was scared of what that would mean. He didn't want to come out at this school. His parents had tentatively accepted his sexuality, as well as Isabelle and his little brother Max, but his second cousin or whatever who was his adopted brother, Jace, was not as accepting. He was coming to this school as well, but refused to ride in the same car as Alec.

I was pulled from the depths of his thoughts by a deep voice that made him freeze. No, it couldn't be. This wasn't happening.

Magnus Bane stood at the front of the classroom introducing himself to the teacher in all his glittering glory. I heard Miss...Whatever...giving him a similar speech to what I had received and he looked around the classroom searching for a place to sit. His eyes lit up when he spotted me and he started toward me. This was not happening. Just be cool Alec, I told myself, it's just a guy.

_A very attractive guy._ A little voice at the back of my mind told me. I told it to shut up.

Magnus sat down next to me and plopped his pencil case down on the table. "Fancy meeting you here, blue eyes." He grinned, the smile melting my heart and rendering me speechless. I simply stared at him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, honey, I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll just have to get used to it."

I gulped, "I...wasn't, uh..." Great, incoherent. Fabulous, Lightwood. Completely obvious you have a slight, erm, big crush on this guy.

He smirked and winked at me, which caused me to shut up just as the teacher started the class. She gave out instructions on a freehand drawing we could do and told us to get started. I pulled out my sketch book, content to sit here and try to work, but instead fantastise about the beautiful man next to me.

"So, Alexander, what's your last name?"

"Li-Lightwood." He raised an eyebrow and I felt something move in my crotch area and I tried to think innocent thoughts about...screw it.

"Okay, what do you like to do? You know, in your spare time?"

"I like to read and write."

"Oh yeah," Magnus said in his velvet voice, "What's your favourite book?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Clockwork Angel. I like the idea of Shadowhunters." He grinned wider than he already was.

"I _love_ that book! Do you like any TV shows?" I blushed really hard at this. I only really watched two shows, and only one I wanted to tell, as noone (not even Izzy) knew that I watched it.

"Yeah, I love supernatural. I mean, Dean...and Sam...and Dean...Castiel...and Dean..." When I realised what I was saying, I shut my mouth, blushing harder. I looked down at my artwork which I realised was blank, he seemed to realise this too and simultaneously we picked up our pencils and started drawing. We worked in silence for a few minutes and I glanced over at his work. It seemed to be an eye staring straight ahead. I watched as he picked up a different coloured pencil with his flawless hands and started etching in colour.

Suddenly he jumped out of his seat as if he was startled out of sleep. He looked down at his drawing and blushed through what seemed to be a lot of makeup. He quickly stuffed it under his books and pulled out a new sheet of paper and started sketching something else. This confused me until I thought about the drawing of the eye. It was a blue eye, like mine.

"M-magnus." I asked catiously, "Whose eye was that?" He looked at me with glazed eyes that were a piercing green and shrugged.

"Just a random eye."

"Well I thought it was really good." I grinned at him. "Hey Magnus?" My tone made him look at me again. My breath caught before I kept talking, "Would you like to...come over to my house and hang out?"

His smile lit up his whole face (swoon), "When?"

I shrugged, "Today if you want. Meet in the parking lot at 3:30?" He nodded and went back to his artwork, but now only sketching with one hand because the other was firmly grasping my own.

I had a date with Magnus Bane.


	3. Hanging Out

**Chapter 3 - Alec POV**

"Hey Alec!" My sister called from across the parking lot. She walked towards me and started getting in the car. "Ready to go?"

"No, not yet, I'm waiting for someone." She raised her eyebrows and I blushed, which, as usual, gave everything away.

"Oh my God, who is it?" Her face was lit up as if this was the best news ever. "Wait - don't answer that. It's Magnus, isn't it?"

I looked down at my shoes and blushed harder, if it were possible. "Yeah." I blocked my ears as she squealed and waved her hands about excitedly.

"Tell me everything. Are you dating?" Argh she was annoying.

"Jesus, Iz, I met the man this morning. I only asked him if he wanted to come over and hang out, no biggie." Of course it was a biggie, it was Magnus f*cking bane, for God's sake.

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, "When you say hang out..."

"Get your head out of the gutter, little sister."

"Fine." She shut up but grinned at the rapt expression on my face when I saw Magnus walking toward me. He looked a little bit like Adam Lambert, with his hair spiked up and eyes outlined with heavy eyeliner.

"Alexander, darling. Ready to go?" I could only nod, it was all I could manage. Magnus Bane would be the death of me.

We climbed into the car with me driving and Iz sitting in the backseat and Magnus riding shotgun. My sister broke the silence.

"Magnus." He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "What do you want from my brother?" I choke and spluttered at the same time I tried to keep the car moving straight. Magnus laughed.

"I assure you, Izzy, that I in no way wish to hurt your brother, unless he wants me to...?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and looked pointedly at his crotch. I felt my own change dramatically and I fought to control myself.

"Uh..." Mental facepalm. Good one, Alec. In the backseat Isabelle laughed while clutching at her stomach and I glared at her through the mirror.

"Magnus," she said, "How do you get your eyeshadow like that? It's amazing." Great. Fashion, I don't like the subject, but it was preferrable to the previous topic of conversation. The two erupted into a detailed conversation about clothes and makeup and I zoned out. We reached the house and we all climbed out.

"Nice house," he said.

"Thanks."

"Alexander, before we go inside..." He looked towards Iz and she took the hint and went inside. "Do your parents know about, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Iz, my parents and my little brother know. They're all okay with it, mostly. My father is a little reserved now." He nodded and took my hand in his.

"Let's go inside then." He pecked my cheek and I blushed and tried not to faint. We walked up the stairs and into the lounge room. Suddenly my brother Max jumped out from behind the couch, yelling boo! I tried to look shocked to humour him and beside me Magnus laughed silently.

"Hey Max, you got me. Uh, this is Magnus." He looked between Magnus and myself and grinned. "Is Mum and Dad home?"

Max shook his head. "Is he your boyfriend?" Magnus grinned and I tried not to glare at him.

"Uh, no." Not yet. I added in my head.

"So why are you holding hands then?" Max grinned wider and I blushed harder. Magnus spoke up as I seemed incapable of speaking.

"We're holding hands because if I wasn't Alec wouldn't be able to stand up, I just overwhelm him too much." I groaned and removed my hand from his and deliberately moved away from him. He grinned at me.

"Argh, come on Magnus, let's go." I grabbed his hand again, ignoring Max's look and pulled the handsome man up the stairs. He followed me to my room and I pushed open the door and feeling embarrassed because of the messiness. Clothes were strewn around the floor and I ran around picking them up. I dumped them in the basket near my bathroom and turned to Magnus, who was sitting on the bed looking around the room. He nodded appreciatively.

"Nice room. I like the bed though." He grinned cockily and I sat next to him, I guess I'd have to get used to his sexual innuendos. I took his hand again because I wanted to be close to him and looked at him.

"What do you want to do?"

"You should be careful of what questions you ask people with exceptionally dirty minds." I groaned again and he laughed. "I dunno, we could watch a movie or something. Hey we could watch Supernatural! You said you like Dean, and Dean, and Dean."

Ignoring him I went to the TV in the corner and turned it on, putting in the Season 1 DVD. "Have you watched any Supernatural before?"

He shook his head, no.

"Great, first season it is then."

It turned out that Magnus didn't like Supernatural because of the demons. He screamed and cowered into my shoulder when Mary was on the ceiling and I quickly turned the TV off with the remote.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"I think so. Maybe we should do something else, though." I nodded and looked around the room, trying to think of something we could do. "Hey Alexander?"

I turned my head and found myself staring into his face which was inches from mine. My breath caught and I blushed vigourously. He brought his hand up to stoke the side of my face. I leaned in and...

...Suddenly the door flew open and my damn sister stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ale- Argh! Sorry guys." I pulled away from Magnus and shifted uncomfortably, pulling on my sweater. "Sorry, I just heard a scream and I wanted to see if you were alright. Guess I know why you screamed now." She grinned and walked out, closing the door.

Argh. I groaned. "Great now she thinks we were..." I trailed off, realising what I was about to say and Magnus smiled.

"Maybe we could watch something else. What movies do you have?" I walked over to my movie shelf, towing him along because I didn't want to leave his side.

"I have all these. Take your pick." His eyes raked over them all before stopping on one.

"Easy A! I love that movie."

I grinned. "Good choice."

For the next hour and a half we sat on my bed holding hands and watching Easy A. We didn't come close to that moment again, but simply sat there and enjoyed each other's company. When the movie finished I shyly asked if he wanted to go for a walk. He nodded and wordlessly we walked hand in hand down the steps and outside.

I froze when we reached the porch steps and I pulled back into the house. "I can't..."

I looked at me in the eyes, "What's wrong Alexander?" I looked down at my shoes.

"It's embarrassing..."

"Come on, it's me. I won't judge you or whatever."

"Okay, but inside?" He nodded and I closed the door and we went into the lounge room. We sat down at the couch and I took a deep breath.

"Magnus, I don't want to come out at this school. Last...last time didn't end well and let's just say that I payed for it." He blinked.

"Is that it? That's all that's bothering you?" He looked surprised and I nodded tentatively.

"Yeah that's-" I was cut off by his lips on mine and after a few seconds I relaxed and melted into the kiss. After a minute I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. Groaning I opened my mouth to give him access. I had never felt like this before. Sure I had kissed a guy before, but it had never felt like this. This was just incredible. I moved, pushing him down onto the couch so I had a full weight on him.

We stayed like that for ten minutes and tried to ignore the weight pressed against my thigh. I was so...aroused. I had never been this aroused before. Experimentally I pressed down so my hips were against his and we both moaned simultaneously. I moved my mouth from his and trailed kisses all over his collarbone, continuing to grind into him.

"Alexander." I heard him moan. "If you don't stop we won't stop."

"I don't freaking care." I murmured into his ear and attacked his lips again.

"Alexander Lightwood!" A different voice called from the doorway. I knew that voice and it cause me to instantly pull away from Magnus. We both sat upright on the couch and kept a few inches between us.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, uh, um...Mum this is Magnus Bane." From the other doorway I heard the high laugh of my sister reverberating off the kitchen walls.


	4. Journal - Magnus POV

**Chapter 4 - Magnus POV**

**Yes, that's right. Magnus POV. Woot Woot.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

The world moved in slow motion as "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert played through my head, because _damn_ if I had what was in front of my right now I would be on a permanent blue-eyed induced high for the rest of my life. He came through the door, black hair adorably tosouled, giving that rolled out of bed look and his electric blue eyes pierced my vision, blotting out everything else. All I could see was the eyes and I could feel them appraising me, which I appreciated. I continued to soak in the sea of blue. That blue blotted out everything in my vision so that those eyes were all that I could see.

Then he was in my art class, and I saw him sitting at the back by himself, he was obviously shy, but it was so bluddy adorable that I had to sit with him. We started talking and I couldn't keep my thoughts away from being erotic thoughts, especially with the eyes. Then we started drawing and I didn't even notice that it was his eye that I was drawing. As soon as I realised I quickly shoved it away and started something else.

Those blue eyes sparkled when he asked me if I wanted to hang out. That moment made me so happy. What was wrong with me? I had never fell for somebody as fast as I had fallen for him, and not as hard either. I grabbed his hand in an attempt to try and stop myself from kissing him right then and there.

We got to his house and his little brother was adorable, but Jesus Christ he was observant. I saw the way his comments made Blue eyes blush and it really did something for me, so we headed upstairs.

I have no idea how he can like that show. I didn't even see a demon, just the mother person on the ceiling but it was really creepy. Then I was about to kiss him, because he was so gorgeous and handsome, but his sister walked in. I liked the girl, but couldn't she leave us alone long enough?

Then we did kiss and I thought I was going to die right on the spot. His lips were soft and gentle and my tongue just couldn't help itself. Then he was on top of me. How did he get abs? I guess he works out, so hot.

His mother walked in as he was shamelessly going at it. She wasn't mad, and I was really surprised. I mean, it's not like I would know how parents would react, but she introduced herself and seemed to like me as if she hadn't seen me dry-humping her son on her couch. I left Alexander's house soon after that and he drove me home as I had taken the bus that morning and his car to his house. At my apartment we had a final goodbye kiss and a bit of a tongue spar.

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. I made him promise to call me later and I watched him drive away.

Did I mention this was the best day of my life? Well it was.

I had kissed the sex god Alexander Lightwood, well more than kissed, and things were looking up. I don't like the closet situation, but anything for the god. I did, however, have to take an extra long shower after he dropped me at my apartment. I thoroughly enjoyed it.

- The Magnusifent Magnus, over and out.


	5. Texting

**Chapter 5 - Alec POV**

* * *

I am so happy right now I think I'm about to explode. I dropped Magnus home at his apartment and he seemed to dodge questions about parents or roommates or whatever. I brushed it aside and kissed him again on his front step. I felt like my whole life was perfect, especially since Mum hadn't gotten mad.

I reached home and pulled into the driveway in my slightly crappy car. At least I had one, I guess. It was about 7 by now, dinner time. I should've asked Magnus to stay for dinner but it seemed to be pushing it after Mum caught us doing...

Opening the front door I saw Iz standing there with her arms folded. "Are you dating him?"

"Uh, I dunno. We haven't talked about that. We've just..." She shook her head.

"Argh, yeah I know, you don't need to tell me...I saw..." Blushing I pushed past her towards the stairs. "Alec wait. Be careful of Mum, she wants to talk to you." Shit. Fabulous.

I nodded and continued walking. I got to my bedroom and was only half surprised to find Mum sitting on the bed. "Close the door, Alexander." I cringed and did as she said. I took my shoes off and sat down on the bed.

"What's up?" Argh, why did I ask that? Bad question.

"Alexander, we need to talk about...The Talk. We need to have The Talk." I groaned internally and tried to prepare myself mentally for the incoming torture. "Now, obviously it is different for two men, which I don't have a problem with, and I support you, but there are still risks involved, both physically and mentally."

"Mum...do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, Alexander, and I'm sure you'd rather it from me than your father, as he is not as...open about all this, especially...anyways. I would like to watch this video which I found. It's from a show called...Glee?" I tried not to laugh as I was pretty sure what video she was talking about. That was the other TV show I watched that noone knew about. My guilty pleasure. Glee. Sue me. (**Get it? ****_Sue _****me. Sue Sylvester? No?** Okay.)

She picked up her laptop from beside her, opening it and pressing play on a youtube video. It was the one where the Warbler's were doing _Animal_ and Kurt failed completely on the sexy part of it, so his dad had the gay talk with him. The video finished and Mum picked up something else from beside her. _Oh god. I have a bad feeling about this. _It was a paper bag and I found...stuff in it. There were pamplet's and rubbers. I buried my face in my hands. This was mortifying and worse still _Izzy_ knew about it. My little sister knew this was happening to me. _This sucks._

"Mum...I need the bathroom." She made a gesture toward my ensuite and I got up. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. This was sooo embarrassing.

I came back out after a few minutes of trying to order my thoughts and found my mother still there. She looked just as embarrassed and I felt but stood up with her laptop.

"That's it, Alexander. Hey, if you want to eat dinner up here tonight that will be fine. Your father won't be home until late, apparently he got caught up at work and whatnot. I bring your food up here."

"Thanks." She walked out but left the door open and Izzy walked past and smirked at me. Damn it, she really sucks sometimes.

* * *

**AN:**

Magnus** ~ Bold**

Alec ~ _Italics_

* * *

I texted Magnus while I was eating and we started a long conversation where we were playing twenty questions.

**What's your favourite food?**

_Chocolate, what else? ;)_

_Favourite animal?_

**Kittens, I have one. He's called Chairman Meow. **

_I have a cat too, Church. He's usually hiding, that's why you didn't see him. _

**Cool. Swallow or spit? ;)**

_Argh, Magnus. I'm not answering that._

**Fine. But I will find out one day darling ;)**

I choked on air and tried to tell my crotch to calm down. No way I was ever getting used to those innuendos.

**Have you dated before? **

_Not really dating, but just...stuff..._

_Have you?_

**Not really, just some physical attractions.**

There was about a minute break before either of us texted again.

**Are you a virgin?**

_Yes...is that okay?_

**Why wouldn't it be? If it helps, I'm a half virgin.**

_How the hell can you be a half-virgin?_

I sent: _Wait, don't answer that. _at the same time: **Remember before when I asked "swallow or spit?" That's how. **Came up on my phone.

There was another pause before I sent another message. _I'm going to take a shower, be back soon. _

* * *

I left for my shower which wasn't an entirely innocent experience and lasted less time than I would have liked. Those eyes kept entering my mind which made me feel weak. I picked up my phone after I got dressed and dried my hair and found another message on my phone.

**Do I really have that much of an affect on you? I'm flattered honey. **

I blushed what would have been a deep scarlet at the obvious of the situation before. I quickly texted him back, taking care with my answer, hoping to be as flirty with him as he was with me.

_And do I have that much of an affect on you?_

The reply was instantaneous and caused me to blush deeper, if it were possible for that.

**Always darling, those eyes of yours are enough by themselves. ;) I'm going to bed. Goodnight Alexander, Sweet Dreams. **

_Goodnight Magnus. :)_

Maybe I would like this new school afterall.


	6. Hiding in the Closet

**Chapter 6 - Alec POV**

**AN: I just realised I spelt Infatuation wrong. Oops! I'm normally pretty good at spelling and shiz but oh well. **

**Also the texting formats apply for all chapters (Magnus Bold, Alec Italics).**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Yeah I plan to make this a superlong fanfic so keep posted :)**

* * *

I walked through the school halls with Iz at my heels and I looked frantically around searching for Magnus in the throng of students. He was tall enough to find easily but I couldn't seem to see him. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I hurriedly pulled it out.

**Over here, Blue Eyes. **

I kept looking around but still couldn't see him. Beside me Izzy laughed. "You have really bad sight bro, over there." She pointed over to the water fountains I nearly weeped from seeing him. He was dressed even more sexy and extravagant today in skin tight rainbow leather pants and a tight white shirt that showed how fit he was. How the hell did he get abs? He didn't really seem the type that would work out. Oh well, I love whatever the fuck got him abs. He smiled at me and I walked forward, about to kiss him then I remembered where we were. People were milling past us but paying us no mind.

"Hey." I said. His brow furrowed but he responded with the same greeting.

"Hey lovebirds. What class do you have first?" Iz was still standing there didn't she have her own friends? She seemed like the popular type.

"Don't you have friends or something Iz?"

"I do. There's Clary and her boyfriend Ja-Jace, yeah our cousin Jace," I flinced at his. Oh yay, Jace went to this school, "and their friend Maia, and her boyfriend Jordan and their friends Simon, Ragnor, Woosley, Sebastian and Aline."

"Jesus Christ, don't get too popular." I said dryly.

"Ragnor? Ragnor Fell?" Magnus spoke up.

"You know him?" Izzy and I said at the same time. Then we both laughed at the same time and Magnus looked amused.

"You two are like two peas in a pod. Yeah I know him, he's my flatmate, sort of like John and Sherlock, but completely plutonic."

I nodded, "Cool."

Izzy commented that we should all sit with them at lunch time. I agreed to this. Yesterday I had sat by myself at lunchtime because I couldn't find Magnus or Izzy.

Classes went by quickly and Magnus was only in my Art and English classes, and for English we had a seating plan, which sucked.

* * *

At lunchtime Magnus sat down at the table next to me and I had already been introduced to everyone in the group, including Jace, who refused to acknoledge that he knew me before today and promptly left.

Magnus moved his hand under the table to take mine and I flinced away, I couldn't be outed here. I just simply couldn't. He looked hurt and I grabbed his hand and squeezed quickly twice before taking my hand back into my lap.

The conversation was light at the table and from what I gathered Simon was a ubergeek and had the biggest crush on Clary, but he kept looking between her and Isabelle. Maia was dating Jordan and Jace was dating Clary. Sebastian and Aline were related somehow and Ragnor and Woosley were best friends, and Ragnor was Magnus' roommate.

I liked all of them, they were friendly people and it seemed that Ragnor, Woosley and Iz knew about Magnus and I, as they kept looking between us two.

I look around to see if there were any teacher's, there wasn't, and I pulled out my phone. I quickly fired off a text to Magnus even though he was sitting next to me.

_Does anyone know about us other than Izzy?_

I put my phone back in my pocket and kept listening to the conversation at the table. A few minutes later Magnus pulled his phone out and started texting and I received a message pretty much instantly. I waited a minute then checked my phone.

**Yeah, Ragnor knows and I haven't told Woosley anything but he's pretty observant. Don't worry, Ragnor won't tell anyone and I didn't exactly tell him. He saw us on my front steps last night and I made him promise not to tell anyone. Woosley knows I'm bi but he doesn't know about you as far as I know. I'm sure he wouldn't tell but I can make him promise if you want.**

**Do you want to "hang out" again after school? You could come to my place this time :)**

_You're bi?! And okay as long as they don't tell anybody. I'd like to come over, awesome. _

I had just sent that message when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mr Lightwood? Please give your phone, I'm confiscating it and you can collect it after school from administration. You will also need to attend a detention tomorrow at lunchtime." I looked behind me to see a stern looking teacher holding out his hand for my phone.

"Excuse me, Sir, but Alec wasn't texting, he was just looking at the time." Magnus spoke up, he shouldn't he'd get into trouble too.

"You will also be attending detention tomorrow, Mr Bane." Magnus looked sullen and looked over at Clary and Simon, who both seemed to look uneasy. The teacher then looked at Clary.

"Clarissa, please come and see me in my office." Clary looked mortified.

"I don't want to." The teacher sighed. He seemed like he was about to lose his patience.

"Clarissa Morgernstern, _please_ come and see me in my office."

"My name is Clary Fairchild, and I'm not going to talk to you! You can't make me either, Luke is my father, not you, you ungrateful, lying-" She cut off, getting to her feet and dragging Simon with her, disappeared into the nearest building. The teacher just walked off, with my phone too. There goes texting Magnus during History. Damn. Maybe I could borrow Izzy's phone...

"What was that about?" Magnus asked the group.

Sebastian spoke up, he had blone hair and was fairly good looking, but I couldn't really think about that, I had Magnus. "Clary's father is that teacher, Valentine Morgernstern, who broke up with her mother about ten years ago, and she's now married to Luke, who practically raised Clary as his own daughter. He constantly tries to talk to her, but she doesn't want to because of what he did to Clary's brother, Jonathan. He died when Clary was eight, which is why her father and mother broke up, and everyone believes Morgernstern killed him, but it was never proven. Also Clary's mother is the Art teacher. You have her right, for Art?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian leaned forward now, "So Alec, you've been here a day, seen any hot chick's you like?"

"Uh...no. I haven't really been looking I've been...stressed with moving and stuff."

"Oh, okay." Luckily Sebastian looked convinced and beside him Ragnor and Izzy shook with silent laughter. Glad to amuse them.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I'll write some more tomorrow; Alec at Magnus' house and maybe another chapter from Magnus' POV in journal form or maybe a conversation between him and Ragnor. :)**

**Just to recap: **

**- Alec and Magnus are sort of dating**

**- Izzy, Ragnor and Jace know about Alec's sexuality**

**- Jace does not approve and is Alec and Izzy's second cousin, but neither of them like him or talk to him**

**- Magnus' appears not to have any parents, as he said in his journal that he wouldn't know how a parent would react**

**- Woosley suspects Magnus and Alec are dating**

**- Jonathan Morgernstern is definitely dead and not in this story cause he annoys me and just creates problems**

**- Morgernstern is evil (the teacher)**

**- Simon likes Izzy and Clary, but he's confused**

**- Alec is still deep in the closet and doesn't seem to be coming out anytime soon and Magnus doesn't like that, he wants an open relationship**

**Thanks for the reviews :) **


	7. Making it official

**Chapter 7 - Alec POV**

**(Texting Rules: Magnus Bold, Alec Italics, Izzy Underlined)**

* * *

Lunchtime finished and we went back to classes. I had history and then English and made sure to borrow Izzy's phone so that I could text Magnus during history. She didn't look pleased that I wanted to borrow it, but after some begging she gave it to me.

I secretly opened the phone ten minutes into class and was only half surprised to find that she had Magnus' number and had been texting him. Biting my lip I contemplated whether or not to read them. Curiousity won out and I started from the beginning. It seemed he had gotten her number while he was at my house and was texting her while I was texting him last night after he had gone home.

Hey Magnus! It's Izzy :)

**Hey Iz! When did you get my number? **

I stole Alec's phone. You hadn't texted him yet though so it's all good.

**Yeah, I'm texting him right now. He's so cute!**

What did he mean by cute? Was it a term of endearment or should I be offended? Shrugging I moved on.

I know you find him cute, judging by what you were doing earlier ;)

**You saw that huh? I heard you laughing when Maryse came in, so I assumed you had. Thanks for that, I like being watched, it's a real turn on for me, as well as your darling brother ;) **I blanced, really?

Eww. You're crazy, but you're nice. But if you ever hurt my brother you will have me to answer to, got it?

**Got it Iz, I have no plans to hurt him anyway :)**

Good, Good. Now, what's that website you got those shoes from? I want a pair of Doc Marten's! :)

I flicked back to the message box, not caring about the fashion conversation. I started texting Magnus instead.

_Hey Mags. I borrowed Izzy's phone. Oh it's Alec btw. _

**Hey darling. You're in history right?**

_Yeah, but it's slightly less boring now that I'm talking to you ;)_

**Aww that's sweet honey. Wait, you said you have Izzy's phone? Did you read before?**

_Yeah, sorry, curiosity killed the cat right?_

**No, I don't mind. It's okay :)**

_Is it really a turn on for you? Being watched? _

**It sure is baby :) Maybe we could reenact at my apartment with Ragnor there, it's gotta be better than your little sis :)**

_Eww, no!_

I sent that immediately, and thinking he would get the wrong idea I sent another quickly.

_I mean, we can reenact if you want, but not with people watching..._

**I'll count on it darling ;)**

The teacher was beginning to look my way so I picked up my pen and answered one question before quickly texting again.

_I have to go, the teacher's getting suspicious. Meet at admin after school? _

I waited for the **Sure bby, I'll be there xx :) **before slipping the phone back into my pocket and working. The lesson finished ten minutes later and I headed to English. Luckily Magnus was only a few tables away so I could still look at him the whole lesson. Wasn't he perfect? Sigh, so hot.

I realised that I would have to try to keep my thoughts innocent as we were in class so I tried to concentrate on the work. After class we walked silently to admin and I avoided his waiting hand. I couldn't hold hands, we were at school. This would _not_ be like last time. We passed Iz and I gave her my phone back and she winked at me when I told her I wouldn't be home for dinner.

* * *

I picked up my phone and we drove to his house and we held hands on the gear stick and I could feel myself blushing the whole time. We talked about random things, movies, school and the group.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Alexander." I looked around and instantly liked the flat. It was one of those one giant room ones with furniture making separate rooms. There was a large couch and my thoughts were instantly in the gutter. Oh the things we could do on that couch. Not wanting to wait anymore he pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down and straddled my hips so he was on top of me. We took off right from where we left off last night and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Suddenly I stopped.

"Wait, where's Ragnor?" Magnus kept sucking on my collarbone as he talked.

"He has an afterschool tutor on tuesday's. He'll be back at five." I relaxed and we went back to making out on the couch with him grinding shamelessly into me.

Somehow we had been shed of our shirts and I ran my hands over his toned stomach, loving the feel of his skin on mine. His hands roamed my torso as well and started heading south. This made me tense and he sat up, and so did I. His lips were swollen and so were mine, but somehow he still looked amazing.

"If we're going too fast we can slow down darling."

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong, I want to, but it's too soon, and after..." I trailed off, realising what I was about to say.

He looked concerned and took my hand where it rested on my leg. "After what? You can tell me."

"At my last school there was a dance type thing, and I went with my sort of boyfriend, Dave, and we left halfway through because people kept looking at us funny. Then..." I took at deep breath and let it out, squeezing Magnus' hand, "We went around the corner of the gym, where the dance was, and we started making out, but some people caught us. They started beating us up and...then the leader, I think his name was Adam, he pulled out carkeys, and he started to..." I started crying, I couldn't help it...but I pulled down the waistband of my jeans a little to show him the scars on my hipbone.

Magnus gasped and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, I understand. What happened to Dave after?" I gulped.

"His parents found out why he was beaten up and sent him to some posh boarding school and practically disowned him. He broke up with me, I think he has a beard now. The bullies were given community service but Adam was given six months in Juvie." I stopped crying at this, that barstard got what he deserved.

"Is all that why you moved, and why you don't want to be public?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad got job transfers and we moved cities, we used to live in LA, now it's New York. I like it here though." I smiled at him shyly. "Why did you move here?" He looked apprehensive at this.

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was fourteen and I've been in foster homes since then, but none of them liked me much so as soon as I turned eighteen a few month's ago I found a flatmate, Ragnor, and moved to this school after summer break, the same day you first came to school, and I'm pretty happy now. I got inheritance from my parents so I don't really need a job until college. Ragnor didn't like his parents cause they just ignored him, so he moved out."

"I'm sorry about your parents." I hugged him and then moved so my lips fitted on his. It heated up pretty quickly and we resumed what we were doing before but he we kept our hands north of the equator. All my thoughts were on Magnus. Everything was Magnus, and it was wonderful, then the door behind us opened and neither of us heard it because we were so engrossed in each other and didn't stop what we were doing. I moaned because it was so wonderful, which was cut short by a voice.

"Well, this is a surprise. Magnus' you didn't tell me you'd be having your boyfriend over." I blushed and pulled away from him, grabbing my shirt and holding it in front of me.

"Shut up Ragnor, as you can see he is here. So suck it up because I have a hot boyfriend and you don't."

"I don't want a hot boyfriend! I'm straight remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm never convinced you are." Magnus muttered under his breath as I pulled my shirt over my head. I giggled at this and he put his arm around me. "Want food darling?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

He jumped to his feet, thankfully ignoring his discarded shirt and I followed him into the kitchen, marvelling at his back and tried not to look at his ass, as temping as that was.

Ten minutes later we were eating pasta out of plastic bowls while he sat next to me holding my hands. I couldn't stop looking at his abs and previous curiosity bubbled up again.

"How'd you get abs?" He chuckled.

"Push up's baby. And they're even better exercise when you have a grumpy kitten sitting on your back during." I laughed too and right on cue a moving pile of fluff walked into the room, meowing continuously.

"Ahh, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Hello sweetie," he said to the cat, who walked up to him and started licking his outstretched hand. I tried to ignore the fact that Magnus was bending over to do so but it was very hard not to (**get it? ahahaha**). I jumped up from my seat and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Not that I object, but what was that for?"

I felt different to normal, I was normally quiet and laid back, but being with Magnus' seemed to change that, so I responded with, "Let's just say it's a thank you present for bending over."

I grinned and attacked my lips again. "Couch?"

I nodded and we stumbled into the living room again still kissing and Ragnor looked up from the couch. "Hey! I'm trying to watch TV here!"

Magnus stopped kissing me hungrily for a second and I pouted. He flashed a cocky smile at me before turning back to Ragnor. There's a TV in your room, scat." He didn't wait for an answer and started attacking me again, grinding his hips into mine while we were still standing. I moaned and Ragnor practically fled the room, muttering a string of profanities that seemed to be directed to Magnus.

We collapsed onto the couch and I rubbed against him and he removed my shirt. We both moaned at the contact and I suddenly stopped.

"I can't do this Magnus, because then I'm left hanging without...you now, release...and I can't go that far, not yet." I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed and he put an arm around me.

"It's okay Alec. I'm left hanging too, but that's okay. We have showers, you know that, you had a "shower" last night, as did I." I looked at him and could hear the quotation marks around the word shower.

"Okay, but it's getting late. I should probably be going home soon." He frowned.

"But I don't want you to leave." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I half laughed, half melted. He was so hot.

"I don't either, but I have to, my parents will be getting worried." I kissed him again and stood up. He followed me to the door and opened it. I stared at his eyes and he stared back into mine and we both lunged forward at the same time, closing the gap between us. The kiss was hungry, almost animalistic and we devoured each other's mouths. I pulled back after about a minute.

"Where do we stand Magnus? I mean I really like you, but what are we?"

He smiled, "If you want a label, I rather like that one that starts with boy and ends with friend." I felt a smile light up my whole face.

"Really? Boyfriends? I like it." I kissed him gently this time before striding out the door to my car. I could feel him watching me as I drove away with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"That," A voice said behind me, "Was gross. Adorable, but gross."

"Aww, don't be jealous Ragnor," I tried to sound teasing, quite successfully, "I'm sure you'll find someone one day. I hear NASA is close to finding life on Mars. Maybe you'll find them there."

"You suck, Bane." I laughed then felt serious.

"Yeah I wish I sucked, he doesn't want to go that far yet."

Ragnor covered his ears and started singing before running out of the room.

I laughed. I had a boyfriend, and he was extremely hot. This couldn't get better.

* * *

**There's chapter 7 done. I think I might do another chapter in Magnus' POV, probably another conversation between him and Ragnor, or maybe Maryse and Magnus. That could be interesting. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews. I might have Alec come out of Narnia, I might not, but we'll see. He does have a legit reason for not wanting to, but I'll see what happens. :))**


	8. To hang up, or not to hang up?

**Chapter 8 - Alec POV**

***Mature Content Warning***

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, still on a high from making official with Magnus. I was his _boyfriend. _Climbing out of the car I was practically bowled over by my sister who tackled me into a big hug.

"OMG OMG OMG ALEC YOU'RE OFFICIAL. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she screamed in my ear.

"I'm presuming Magnus texted you then?" I straightened up and readjusted my shirt.

"Yeah, he was so excited."

"As are you, I can see." I walked inside and she followed close behind me. I stalked up the stairs and discarded my shoes on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. I really need a shower but...

"So how was his house?" Izzy said from the doorway.

"Fine. Iz I really need to shower..." She raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Interesting. So if you're official does that mean that you're going to tell the group?"

My face soured, "You know the answer to that, now get out!" I pushed her out of the doorway and slammed the door in her face. Argh sisters.

I stripped and got into the shower and shivered at the cold spray. No way I was having a warm shower, enticing as that sounded. I grabbed a bottle of shower gel and coated my hands before tending to my situation. For some reason it was hard to finish, but what really did it was Magnus' face popping into my mind.

I climbed out of the shower and found new clothes. I pulled them on and picked up my phone. I went to Magnus' contact right away and noticed that it was still labelled "Call me ;)." Hmm, maybe I would take him up on that. I pressed the call button and brought the phone to my ear. It rang seven times before someone answered, sounding amused.

"Alexander, how nice of you to call, finally."

"Hey Magnus. I noticed that your contact was still labelled "Call me" so I took you up on the offer." I could almost feel him smiling through the phone.

"Thanks darling, I appreciate it, but this really is the worst timing," That's when I noticed that his voice seemed strained and there was a static like noise in the background. "See I'm standing here...in my birthday suit, in the shower." Oh my god.

I gulped as the image popped into my mind, "Gee, thanks for that, I just got out of the shower. I think I need another one now." I said sarcastically. I heard laughter tinkling through the phone.

"You could always listen if you want. I'll leave the phone here on the bench and you can stay, or hang up. Your call."

"What?! Are you serious?!" This was not happening.

"Oh I'm as serious as a heart attack baby."

I collapsed on my bed and could feel my previous problem returning fast. Oh I wanted to listen, but it was so awkward. Suddenly I heard a low moan resonate through the phone and I gulped again. This was hot. Very hot.

I should hang up, I really should. Another moan came along with a higher cry of "Alexander!" So hot. Oh my god. I tried to resist the urge to jack off again, but it was hard. I bit my lip as more moans came along with a, "Magnus Bane! I can hear you, shut up, I'm trying to watch TV!" And I started laughing, hoping that it wouldn't be heard by Magnus.

Magnus seemed to ignore Ragnor as the only sound I could hear through the phone were more moans and cries of my name. Then there was a loud yell of, "Alec!" and a final moan of, "Argh, fuck." Before there was silence on the line apart from dripping water. I felt different and realised that my pants were sticky, great.

"Alexander, I know you're there." Magnus said into the phone. "That was hot, having both you and Ragnor listen, but especially you. Did you enjoy it?"

I groaned. "Yeah." I whispered. There was silence for a few seconds before I realised something. "You called me Alec."

"I'm sorry?" I bit my lip again.

"You called me Alec, when you...when you..."

"Ah, so I did."

"I liked that, it was the hottest part." I was still whispering, and I didn't know why. "I liked you calling me Alec, not Alexander."

"Well, Alexander, I prefer Alexander, it's such a sexy name."

I was silent. "Okay. What are you doing for the rest of the evening?"

"I'll probably watch a movie and annoy the shit out of Ragnor, that's always fun." I laughed.

"You know that Iz practically manslaughtered me when I got home. She seemed more excited that we are, is that possible?" I smiled at the memory, I did love my sister, even when she was annoying.

"I'm sorry about that." I suddenly remembered my need to change clothes and realised he probably wasn't wearing anything, okay new thoughts, this couldn't happen again on the same night.

"Uh Magnus I have to go and get changed."

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line, "I'm flattered honey. Text me later kay?"

"Okay, bye Magnus."

"Bye baby." There were kissing noises as I hung up and I smiled and blushed. This was so unlike me. I was normally shy and laid back, but Magnus seemed to bring me out of my shell. I got up off the bed to change clothes and go talk to my parents, as I hadn't seen them since this morning before school.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Still smiling from the phone call with Alec, if you could call it that, I walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in a towel and sauntered to my room. I pulled on one of the many kimonos hanging off the back of my door and put in on then went out to see how damaged Ragnor was from that experience.

On the way to the living room I saw Chairman and scooped him up so he was laying on his back in my arms. I rubbed his tummy as I entered the living room and saw Ragnor sitting on the couch muttering to himself. All I could catch was "crazy", "Why" and "need new roommate."

"How's it going, squirt?" I deposited Chairman on the armrest of the couch and slapped Ragnor on the back. He glared at me for a few seconds before talking slowly and menacingly as I settled onto the armchair smirking.

"Magnus fucking Bane, we need some houserules, urgently."

"Just because you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, I'm traumatised. Noone should have to hear...THAT!"

I chuckled, "Alexander heard it, and he seemed to like it."

He stared at me for a moment. "What?"

"Alexander called me while I was in the shower, and I said he could listen if he wanted to, hey I gave him a choice, and he took it. He thoroughly enjoyed it."

Ragnor covered his ears again. "That is the grossest fucking thing I have ever heard. You need to be castrated, immediately." I shrugged, it's not like I wanted kids.

"Oo, big threat. I'm scared."

"Shut up." I did. "House rules. 1. If you're having your boyfriend over you text first and give me at least half an hours notice so I don't _ever_ have to walk in on you two fucking each other. 2. No inappropriate noises should be heard at anytime, and that includes screaming, because I've heard you do that. 3. Stop telling me that I'm _jealous_, because I'm not. I'm straight. 4. Feed your own cat. I'm sick of doing it myself. 5. STOP PUTTING GLITTER ON MY BATH TOWEL. 6. Stop smirking, it's annoying me. and finally number 7. If I ever, ever hear you tell me how great Alexander is "in the sac" I will have you committed to the nearest institute. Got it?"

I smirked at him, "Sure got it."

"What did I just tell you about smirking?" I smirked again, "You little shit! Get out of my sight!"

"As you wish, your highness." I stood up, bowing to him before walking out of the room and purposely emitting a moan similar to the one's I made earlier.

A yell of "I hate you" followed me into the halls.

"Love you too!" I yelled back, still smirking at Ragnor.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done and dusted. Sorry to those of you who want Alec out of the closet quickly, I will have him come out eventually, but I don't know when.**

**Reviews are appreciated and any story ideas will be taken into consideration :)**

**Next chapter is school and detention for our Malec. **

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going, I'm simply making it up as I go along, so hold on and keep reading :)**

**xx arghbooks xx**


	9. Late Night Conversations

**Chapter 9 - Alec POV**

**AN: I don't claim rights to any pictures. All rights to...well Kevin Zegers and Godfrey Gao**

**Enjoy :))**

* * *

Still blushing from the phone call with Magnus I waltz downstairs feeling in a good mood. Once I had reached the ground floor of our large house I tripped and fell over something solid that disappeared around the corner.

"That damn cat." I muttered, getting up. I kept walking into the kitchen and found my parents sitting at the table chatting with cups of coffee and Isabelle hovering at the counter, seeming to be eavesdropping their conversation. I walked over to her, "What are they talking about?" She looked at me, surprised.

"How would I know?"

"Hey! You're the one eavesdropping."

She relented and leaned in towards me, "They're talking about you and Magnus."

I tensed and glanced towards them, "What about me and Mags?" Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Mags? That's cute. Mum hasn't told Dad about you and him getting it on in the lounge room, but he knows about him and they were talking about you know, what happened." My hand instinctively twitched toward my hipbone where the scars would be as a constant reminder of the prejudice I would no doubt experience my whole life. "They don't want it to happen again, so that's why Dad doesn't approve of Magnus, but Mum doesn't mind you dating, as long as you be careful and don't get hurt."

I nodded, that was okay, at least they weren't talking smack about Magnus. Leaving Izzy I sat down at the table with a glass of water and both my parents turned toward me simultaneously. "Alexander," My father said, "We need to talk to you."

Argh. "Not this again! Mum, you said you'd finished!" She looked uncomfortable.

"No, honey, not that. We want to talk to you about what happened and how you're going with it."

"I'm fine."

"It's just," Dad said, "that you haven't been to a councelling session in a while or spoken to your cousin..."

"I have absolutely no interest in talking to Jace, he is just as ignorant as...those guys...and I don't need a concellor, I'm over it and moving on." It was true, every word I said. I was over it. I had Magnus and I felt happy with him, but I still didn't want to come out at this school, not until college at least.

My mother spoke up this time, "We believe that you're trying to move on, but how is that possible if you're not planning to come out at your new school? We thought that maybe, since with Magnus..."

"I'm not coming out here! I'm not!" There was desperation in my voice, trying to tell my parents to drop it.

Both my parents pursed their lips in unison and I almost laughed, they were so in sync with each other.

"Fine, you're excused."

I brought my glass back to the sink and started up the stairs. My way was blocked by Izzy, who didn't say anything but simply dragged me up the stairs by my arm and into her room. She pushed me down onto the bed, which I didn't particularly want to do because there were clothes spread out everywhere. The floor was covered in multicoloured clothes and piles of makeup.

"Sit, Alec." I did, because my sister was fucking scary sometimes. "Kay, here it is. Magnus wants you to come out of Narnia."

"Did he say that to you?"

"No, no! But's it's so obvious. Yesterday at lunch he wanted to hold your hand, so cute by the way, but you didn't want to. I know why you don't want to, but you have people to protect you now. Friends who will accept you. Clary, Simon, Sebastian, Ragnor, Woosley, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Me."

I looked at her and spoke quietly, "What if Magnus get's hurt? Then it would be my fault." She sat next to me and put her arm around me and spoke in my ear gently.

"It wouldn't be your fault, Alec, it was be the fault of those homophobic arseholes."

"Yeah." I muttered.

She smiled now and decided to change the subject, "By the way, I know what you did at Magnus' house." I pulled away from her sharply and glared at her.

"A. You and Magnus talk waaay too much and B. We did not do..._That." _

"I know you didn't, and Magnus didn't tell me." She held up her mobile. "You forgot to delete your messages you sent to him on my phone. It's so cute!"

"Delete them!" I growled.

She pouted, "I'll delete them on one condition."

I sighed, "What is it?"

"Can I pretty pretty please pick you an outfit for tomorrow?" What? Was she crazy? She would dress me up like a gay pride parade. Argh, that was so not me.

"No! Not a chance in hell."

"Fine, then I won't delete them. Your choice bro."

"Only, and only, if I approve of the outfit!" I covered my ears as she squealed and ran forward to hug me.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Sorry." She pulled away and for the next half hour I was forced to try on outfit after outfit from my wardrobe, and thankfully she didn't have much to work with as they were mainly faded black sweaters and loose fitting jeans. She brought in a sewing kit at one point and actually tightened my jeans so they were more skinny and clung to my fit figure.

Finally I made her delete the messages and leave me alone after I promised I would wear the outfit tomorrow.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I layed back on my yellow bed and relaxed, feeling content after making it official with Alec and everything else. I couldn't believe it. I mean, it had only been two days but I was simply infatuated with him. It was the small things really; the way he bit his lip when he was nervous but didn't realise he was doing it, the way his eyes shone when he was happy and the way he was beautiful but simply oblivious to it. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Alec.

**You know that I don't even have a picture of you? I really should you know. ;)**

He replied pretty much immediately, which made me happy, knowing he wanted to talk to me, no matter what he was doing.

_Don't you? Well I don't have a picture of you. One for one?_

**Okay. Clothes on or off for the photo? ;) **I felt flirty, as usual, but I felt like I could be myself with Alexander, as I usually held myself back.

_On please!_

**Oh, are you sure baby?**

He didn't reply, but simply sent the most adorable picture of him looking seeeexy.

(**Alec Picture - See bottom of page**)

Holy fucking shit. He was wearing blue and his hair hung in his eyes like usual, but the shirt made his eyes pop and he looked gorgeous.

_Here Mags, I took this just then, Izzy begged me to let her choose my clothes for tomorrow, so she did my hair too. Argh. _

**Holy shit. You're hot baby and you had better wear that tomorrow. Since when did you own something unfaded and blue? The blue's great btw baby, it set's off your eyes. xx :)**

_Thanks, I guess. And the shirt was a christmas present, but I never liked it because it was too...bright. Sue me._

**It's good to have some colour in your wardrobe every now and then. If it helps that shirt makes you look sexier than you already are. Here's my picture for you ;) **I attached a photo I took a while ago, as it was late and let's just say that I don't like wearing clothes to bed. I had the photo from when I modelled for money and I was sure that Alexander would love it.

(**Magnus Picture**)

Alexander's reply surprised me, but I can't say I didn't like it. _Mmm, hey sexy ;) Tell you what, if you where your hair like that tomorrow, no glitter or gel, but how it is in the picture, I will find the janitors closet and take you there._

I was shocked. Was this Alexander?

**Is this Alexander I'm talking to?**

_I'm offended that you think it's not me. Mags, come on._

**_Right, sorry. And if you wear that shirt tomorrow and your hair like that I promise the janitor's closet will be a worthwhile experience ;) _**

_I'll count on it :D_

_Oh shit we have detention._

**_Hey at least we'll both be there, together._**

My phone started ringing and the caller ID showed it was my darling Alexander. I picked up immediately, "Alexander."

"Hey Mags, I need to talk to you." He sounded sad and I instantly wanted to comfort him.

"What's wrong darling?" He took a deep breath.

"Izzytoldmethatyouwantedtocomeoutandmetoobuticanta ndimsorryihopeyounderstandandimsorrybutiscaredofwh atpeoplewilldoandiknowyouwanttobepublicandimsorry. "

My eyes widened. I had actually got most of that, even though he was talking really fast and was obviously stressed about it.

"Alec, honey, it's okay. If you don't want to be public that's fine. I know you have a good reason, and if you ever want to start coming out I'll help you." There was a sniff and I realised he must be crying, I yearned to hug him, but there was only so much you could do over the phone. "I honestly don't mind, as long as you're there, I don't give a fuck about anything else."

There was another sniff, "Okay, thanks."

"It's no problem darling, just the things we do for lov-" I cut off, realising what I was saying. Did I mean it? I'm not sure. It had only been just over two days but I had never felt like this about anybody.

"I mean-"

"It's okay Mags. I know what you mean. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye darling." I hung up the phone and slumped back onto my bed sheets. "I love you Alec." I rolled over, placing my phone on the bed and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I slumped back onto the bedsheets and thought about what Magnus had almost said. Did he love me? It had only been two days but I felt really strongly about him. Biting my lip I picked up my phone and flicked through my pictures library. I went to some of the older photos and saw two pictures that I had almost forgotten about. Once I was offered a modelling job at some company and Izzy basically forced me to do it. I attached the pictures to a message and typed in Magnus' name. I typed quickly, _I did a modelling job a while ago and you wanted a shirtless picture right? _

(**Alec Modelling Picture 1 + 2**)

I bit my lip again and hovered my finger over the send button. Should I send it? I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed send.

* * *

**Hello dear readers,**

**I'm sorry this chapter took sorry long to update but school came back and all that shiz.**

**I just realised that the links don't work, so I'll try to put them here in the order they were in :))**

**Please remove spaces and all that so they'll work (btw the spaces are on either side of slashes / )**

* * *

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDAJ3rqrU0M5Wdo6DpP_ZyaqiMGZh7AO1BObynt- Qw3OfGsO-Qdw

~ Alec

image / photos / 35100000 /

~ Magnus

* * *

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTywQyuBIeVPY5jtnVtFTAqDlq7h92_OWgn1JMziU XctZlM15BiLg

~ Alec Modelling Picture 1

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTj6FKz2lgEtZ4bGWcwfqS9l8v9DR_g-G7MRHPihr _HPyVa4xar-Q

~ Alec Modelling Picture 2

* * *

**Big thanks to all reviewers and I am eternally sorry, but I will be having our dear Alexander out of the closet by the next few chapters so keep posted :)**

**If you have any suggestions for plots in later chapters I'm open to suggestions and you can PM me**

**~Arghbooks**


	10. Going Commando

**I know, I'm a bad author cause I wait too long to upload, but my cat is helping me this time, so hopefully it will be written faster! :D**

**On a sidenote I've noticed that basically all fanfiction authors say I own nothing etc etc but seriously we all know that you don't own it so shut urp. ;)**

**Onward to detention and the janitors closet!**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I walked into school and promptly dumped my sister, who insisted on following me around to extract some form of gossip from me. Looking around I saw Magnus where he was yesterday, lounging near the drink fountains. I walked over to him, smiling, but keeping a safe distance from him.

"Hey Mags."

That's when I noticed that he was in fact wearing his hair out and without spikes. It hung past his shoulders and was sort of like Sam's from Supernatural, but a bit longer and much sexier. I was wearing the blue shirt and had my hair artfully styled by Iz.

"Hello, Alexander." He smiled, "Detention today, and something else?" His voice trailed off suggestively and I blushed, nodding. "Wanna ditch first class?" He said. Was he serious? But I did want to ditch class, just so I could be with him and that sexy hair of his. Today he was wearing skin tight leather pants and a tight fitting v neck shirt which showed how fit he was. With that thought and that thought alone I nodded again.

"You know, Alexander, the janitors closet, might not be the best place to go...after all you don't want to get into a physical closet as well as a metaphorical one, do you?" He grinned and I tried to muster up enough anger at his comments but failed because of his sexy smile and the way he raised his eyebrow.

The bell went at that moment, saving me from replying except, "You know the closet at the back of the school, near to the construction of the new hall?" He nodded, "Meet you there at 9:15." I turned away from him, flashing one last smile and could feel his eyes on me as I walked away to homeroom.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I was waiting in the closet for two minutes before the door cracked open and he peeped in. Gawd he looked positively delicious with his hair like that, and the blue shirt brought out his eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans and all star converse and I wanted to take him right there and then but held back.

"Hey Mags." He said quietely before stepping forward in the small space and kissing me with vigour, which surprised me but I couldn't say I minded, so I kissed him back with the same amount of ferosity. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Magnus, I'm not ready to go _all_ the way with you, but I'm willing to go part of the way." Oh My God. Was he saying what I thought he was saying. Apparently so, as I watched him push me against the wall, kissing me quickly, before getting down on his knees and grabbing my sparkly belt buckle. Oh my god.

"Alec..." He shushed me.

"You'll have to be quiet, okay? Can you manage?" He winked as he pulled the zipper down, revealing my rainbow coloured boxers. He pulled my pants down around my ankles before looking at the boxers in surprise. I almost blushed because they had written across them in bold black stitching, "Hit this."

He chuckled before fiddling with the waistband and palming me with the other hand. I moaned and he stopped. "Remember to be quiet." He winked at me. _He winked at me._ Holy fucking shit this was not happening. Suddenly my boxers were pulled down roughly and my hard on was revealed to him.

"Alexander, you don't have to do this." He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Shut up." The tone of his voice did things to me, so I shut up and shoved a fist in my mouth to stop myself from screaming as he took all of me in.

Holy shit didn't cover it. It was obvious he had never done this before, but _duuude_, he was good. He kept bobbing his head for a few minutes, not really changing position or angles and I continued to bite into my hand as my release got closer and closer.

I found the hand I wasn't biting being woven into his hair and tugging as he continued his minstrations. Holy mother of god he was good. So good. He was the sexiest man alive, including Johnny Depp, and he was currently blowing me. Life was good.

Suddenly life was better as the sex god in question snaked his hand around to squeeze my ass. I almost fainted.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I cannot believe I am doing this. I didn't even plan to do this, it just sort of happened. We were making out in the closet and he was so sexy and I could sort of _sense_ that he wanted, no needed more. So I did it.

He half heartedly tried to stop me, and something in me came up and told him to shut the fuck up. He wanted it didn't he?

He was currently writhing under me and I brought my hand around to his ass. His hand was in my hair which I found I liked. It was hot, having your hair pulled. Then the pulling stopped and he whispered my name.

"A-Alec" I almost came in my pants. I loved being called Alec, especially by him. "Alec I'm about to..."

I ignored him and simply worked harder, sucking like my life depended on it. Hell, right now it did. I moaned quietly around him and I think that was what did it. I felt hot liquid in my mouth and I started swallowing. It was a good thing I had a lack of gag reflex from eating my sister's ghastly food. The problem was that I came in my pants.

I pulled off him and stood up, kissing him on the mouth and we both groaned.

"Thank you Alec." He said, pulling away from me and refastening his belt. "You're incredible."

I blushed, suddenly back in my shell, "It's okay, I enjoyed it." I mumbled.

He smirked, "I can see that," He looked at my jeans which were covered in sticky liquid. Oh my god. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't walk around like this at school! He saw my expression and stoked my cheek, "It's okay sweetums, I have spare clothes in my locker, I'll go get them."

"Now that I find believeable, but _sweetums_?!"

He didn't answer but just winked at me and slipped out the door. A minute later he came back with plain light green jeans and a leopard print belt. "Here, I thought this colour would go well with the shirt."

I raised my eyebrows, "Green?"

"Yes, green. I thought you would prefer it to the neon pink striped leather pants."

I laughed out loud then quickly shut up as I realised we could get caught. Grabbing the jeans I pulled my own off and paused. "What about the boxers? They're dirty too."

Magnus was simply staring at me, "Go commando darling. I do it regularly."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Uh...okay. Can you...turn around?" I blushed, I can't believe I'm still embarrased about this after I...yeah.

He didn't reply but did turn around. I quickly stripped and put on the green skinnies, which weren't actually that skinny on me as Mags was taller. I put the belt on and dumped my discarded clothes in the corner before twisting Magnus around so I could kiss him. He responded my asking for tongue entrance and we stayed like that for ten minutes.

I looked at my watch and saw it was about five minutes until recess, so we should get going. Silently I kissed him once more and picked up my old clothes. We walked down the hall to my locker and I stuffed my old jeans in my bag just as the bell went and students started spilling out into the halls.

"Detention time." Magnus said. Internal groan, I hate detention. I had only gotten one in my life, but it was pretty bad because the only other people there were one teacher and a few bullies.

"Great," I said sarcastically, "Let's go."

* * *

**Magnus POV**

It turned out that detention wasn't that bad. Alexander was there and it was being taken by Miss Fairchild, the art teacher, and she was cool.

"Okay Alec and Magnus, it looks like you two are the only ones at detention today, but you will have to clean up the art room for it."

We both nodded simultaneously and followed her to the art room side by side. Students were outside and not in the halls so I brushed my hand against his as we walked. He didn't even mind, great, we were getting somewhere. At the art room Miss Fairchild walked around while waving her hands at things we needed to clean up. It was only a twenty minute detention so there wasn't much, but there were some pretty dirty painbrushes and a paint spill on the floor next to a large board that looked like one of those folding things people change behind in old movies.

After five minutes of cleaning paint brushes side by side Miss Fairchild stood up from her desk where she was sorting papers. "Boys, I'm getting coffee, I'll be back in five minutes and I trust you not to leave, got it?"

"Yes, Miss." She left the room and I tugged on Alexander's arm, pulling him behind the changing board thingymebob and kssing him. There weren't many windows in the room, so noone could see us. I ran my hand up under his shirt, liking the feel of his abs. He kissed me back and wrapped his hands into my loose hair, tugging harsly. I knew he was messing it up, but I simply didn't care. I moaned quietly into his mouth but was interupted by someone clearing their throat.

We scrambled out from behind the board, with me patting my hair down and Alexander pulling his shirt back down. Miss Fairchild stood a few metres away with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm so-sorry, M-Miss. We we-were just clean-cleaning the paint sp-spill, Alexander stuttered adorably. She raised her eyebrows.

"I know what you were doing Alec, Magnus. Just cleaning up the paint spill correct?" She had a kind expression on her face and I smiled weakly at her.

"You're not going to tell anybody about us...cleaning up the paint spill are you? Please, Miss Fairchild, not even teachers...or Clary. Please."

"It's okay Magnus, I won't." Next to me I felt Alec continue to hyperventilate. I turned to him.

"Alec, it's okay. Miss Fairchild isn't going to tell anyone, it's okay, calm down." I took his hand and squeezed it until he calmed down and smiled at me weakly.

"O-Okay. Thanks Miss Fairchild." He said to the teacher who was standing there awkwardly the whole time.

"It's okay, Alec, and remember if you ever need to talk at anytime, I'm here, for both of you." She smiled warmly at us and we nodded, thanking her again. "Now back to those paintbrushes, you still have a little over ten minutes left of detention."

* * *

**There's another chapter. Sorry about it being shorter than some, but I thought that would be a good place to end it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I am slowly edging Alec out of the closet, as you can see. :))**

**Keep posted for updates :)**


	11. This is Love

**Chapter 11 - Alec POV**

I sunk down on my bed and groaned loudly. I couldn't believe the day I had just had. Images flashed through my minds from my crazy day so fast they were almost a blur. Seeing Magnus with his hair down. Kissing Magnus in the closet. Sucking Magnus in the closet. Wearing Magnus' clothes. Kissing Magnus in detention. Holding Magnus' hand in detention. Stoking Magnus' cheek. Kissing him goodbye in my car. Staring at Magnus' eyes. Staring at Magnus' abs. Listening to Magnus' laugh. Watching the corner's of Magnus' mouth pull up into a smile.

Whoa. I pulled out of my reverie. I felt something there. All day I felt like I was on this high that I thought I would never come back down from.

_Love._

The word echoed through my head and resonated over and over again.

_Love. Love. Love._

_Magnus._

Love.

I went back further in my memories. Texting Magnus, remembering the way he would openly flirt with me and how I blushed, kissing him on the couch, listening to him in the shower, liking the way he was so open about everything, kissing him for the first time, holding his hand in art class, asking him to hang out, seeing him waltzing into the classroom in his perfectness, the spark between us when our hands brushed, the way he winked at me, the way he sparkled in the light when I first saw him.

_Love._

Did I love Magnus? It certainly felt like love. I loved the way he tilted his head back slightly when he laughed. The way he pushed my hair behind my ear just before he kissed me. The way his eyes glistened in the light and sparked when he talked. The way he has that simple aura around him that makes him seem angelic. The way that he is perfect.

The way that I love him.

I was decided.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I was lying on my bed thinking about the wonderful day I had and my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I fished it out and glanced at the screen. Alexander Lightwood. It told me. That was it, those words were enough to make me hit the answer button without a second thought.

"Alexander darling, I was just thinking about you." I glanced quickly at my bedside clock. It was only four and Ragnor wasn't home yet, fabulous.

"Hey Mags," The small voice at the other end of the line made my heart speed up and a warmth spread through my body. "Are you busy?"

I shook my head then realised he couldn't see me. It was as if he was in the room right now with me. Sigh, he has that affect on me.

"No, I'm not. What's up darling?"

"I was wondering," he sounded different somehow but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "If I could come over."

"Sure, honey." I responded immediately. "Come over whenever, I'll make dinner."

"Okay." he said. "I'll get in the car now. See you in ten."

"I'll be waiting honey."

"Bye Mags." He whispered before hanging up. I let his voice run through my ears and soaked in the sound for a few seconds before jumping up and running to the kitchen. I had no food! Oh my god. Running back to my phone I quickly dialled Alexander's number then stopped. I could make this special for him, the dinner. I won't eat take out and I will not take him out. I want to make him a meal that I made by myself, for him.

I quickly texted Ragnor that Alexander was coming over, house rules, and he texted back quickly, 50 points for slytherin. I laughed. Why Slytherin?

Think about it Magnus. Slither. In.

Oh. He was good, but I'll have to get him back for that somehow.

The doorbell rang and I ran to it hurriedly, checking my hair in the mirror by the front hall. Perfecto.

Opening the door I glimpsed Alexander's face before being tackled to the thick plush rug on the floor. I found he was lying on top of me and was happy to feel his lips on mine. Kissing him back eagerly he suddenly broke off for air, gasping and stared me in the eyes.

"I love you." He said unexpectedly before kissing me again. Wait, what? He loves me.

He loves me.

A feeling of warmth spread through my entire body and my heart lit up like lights on the fourth of July. Suddenly everything was Alexander, not that it hadn't been before, but now even more so. I rolled him over so I was laying on top of him, still kissing and I pulled back and stared him in the eyes.

"I love you too." We both smiled simultaneously and I saw his brilliant blue eyes sparkle radiantly. He was perfect and I loved him. Swooping in again I attacked his lips and he kissed me back hungrily. This kiss was different, slightly animalistic, demanding, needing.

We continued to kiss on that rug for a few minutes and then I felt hands tug at the hem of my shirt. I allowed him to pull my shirt over my head and I did the same for him. He was perfect, so perfect. It was like the angels themselves had put their grace and blood into this man to make him so perfect.

The kissing went on and he pushed me over so that he, once again, was lying on top of me. He pressed his hips down and we both moaned and turned on. Something in me snapped and I let my mouth travel from his mouth along his jaw to his collarbone. I started sucking on the skin and worked on making a hickey to show people that he was taken. He moaned and the vibration went through his chest onto my lips and I felt so full, like his love was filling me up. Wait.

"Alexander," I said, staring up into his perfect face, "How far are we going with this?"

He bit his lip, oh god, and smiled cockily at me. "Maggie bean, do you really want to ask that?"

I rolled over so that we were lying on our sides, neither on top of each other, "I do, Alexander. I mean...I've never done...that, before and I know you haven't."

"I know, Mags, and I'm scared too, but we have each other and," He leaned over and nibbled on my ear and whispered in it, "I want you." He paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "I...I love you Magnus Bane, with all my heart. From the moment you sparkled into my life it has been that much better and I have felt protected, loved and wanted. Now I want you and I love you." His eyes glistened with tears at the end and I found my own cheeks were wet. I slowly climbed to my feet, pulling him with me.

"Alexander Lightwood," I took his hands in my own. "I love you too, with my whole soul, and there are simply no words to describe how strongly I feel for you. I want to do things to you I've never done to anyone else and when I'm with you I feel like I had been missing part of my soul, and now it's here with me, completing me." He leaned upwards and placed his lips gently on mine. After a few moments I pulled back again. "And I love you. That's all I need in my life. Your love."

I was openly crying now. I could feel my mascara smudged down my cheeks and the tears rolling down my cheeks. I pulled my hand up to stroke his cheek. "You're perfect."

I saw him swallow and he was crying too. "You're perfect, Magnus. Now, please, I want you. Do you trust me?" I nodded and he curled his fingers around mine and pulled me into a hug. He smelt like soap and happiness. I know it was cliched, but I didn't give a shit, not one bit.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I am freaking out right now, in the good way. I saw Magnus standing there in the doorway looking adorably fuckable and I had to tackle him to the floor, it was an involuntary physical need.

Then it slipped out. I love you. Those three words are so simple but they have so much meaning behind them. Hope, trust, promise, happiness. And I wanted it all. I had it all with Magnus.

Pulling him from the front hall I kicked my boots off and tossed them in the corner. He turned and kissed me again and my heart melted right then, if it was possible for it to melt further than it already had. We continued kissing as we stumbled down another hallway and past two doors to the one at the end of the hall. I pushed the door open and we tumbled inside, falling onto the carpet still kissing and dare I say it, giggling.

We were both shirtless but I wanted more. I was on top of him and I brought one hand up to tug on his hair and the other drifted south to his belt buckle. I undid it, still forcefully kissing him and tossed it aside. I pulled back from the kiss and he whimpered from the loss but I quickly pulled his pants down in one smooth motion.

He. Was. Commando. My mouth watered and I licked my lips and started to lean forward, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back up to his mouth.

"Alexander," I could feel him grin into the kiss, "It's my turn, not yours. Get up there." Oh my god. I had a kink, being ordered around. This could be fun, real fun. I scrambled to my feet and climbed onto the large double bed that had canary yellow bed sheets. I got comfortable and looked over my right shoulder to Magnus, who had…

...stood up.

I couldn't breathe. His was perfect, so perfect. There was simple no other way to describe him but perfect. He saw my glanced and grinned and sauntered forward. "See something you like, Alexander darling?" I couldn't speak but simply stared into his eyes and tried to convey my message. Hurry up. He smiled and suddenly my pants were too tight. Way too tight.

I gestured to them, "Off."

Mags walked forward and ran his hands all over my bare torso while straddling me, naked. Holy cow. His hands drifted to my belt buckle and undid it, tossing it aside as I had for his. His swift nimble hands palmed me once and I thrust my hips up, gasping. He chuckled. "Calm down, Alexander, we're just getting started."

"Hurry up." I growled in my throat and he complied quickly, pulling my zipper down and reached inside my pants.

Some annoying part of me freaked out then. The self conscious, shy part of me bubbled up and I grabbed his hand.

"The s-scars." I chocked out, and he understood because he leaned upwards, removing his hand, and kissed me quickly and lightly on the mouth. Sitting up next to me he pulled me up into a sitting position and hugged me. I started to sob into his shoulder and he stroked my back.

"Alexander, it's okay. I know you're self conscious, but you trust me correct?" I nodded, "I love you, and I'm not going to judge your body or anything about your past, because it's what I fell in love with."

After a few minutes my sobs quietened and I looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Magnus, I love you too, and I trust you, so let's try this?" He nodded and leaned forward and our lips locked momentarily. "Mags?" I asked hesitantly, "Would it be okay if we turned the lights down or off or something, because…" He didn't reply but immediately jumped up and flipped the light switch.

The room was enveloped in darkness and I felt his weight come back onto the bed and I reached out for him, finding soft skin and clinging to it. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and his face met mine and we just kissed for a few minutes, with him in his birthday suit and me still in my pants.

That hardly seemed fair so I gave him the okay to keep going and he moved back so he was sitting at my knees and slowly edged my pants and boxers down. I heard him suck in a breath and immediately felt self conscious.

"You're-You're beautiful, Alexander. Scars and all, don't ever forget it." He moved so he was lying on top of me and kissed me again and it was my turn to suck in a breath at the contact. He started moving and I moaned into his mouth.

"More," I gasped and he stopped kissing me but continued to grind while he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle. I was momentarily confused and then realised. Oh.

"Top or bottom baby?" He asked, stopping the grinding and started stoking my cheek.

"I don't know. I haven't…"

"Me neither. Honey, why don't you top, cause that means you control it all and can only do what you want, nothing more and nothing less." I nodded.

"If that's okay with you." He chuckled.

"Well I did suggest it sweetie." I smiled and took the lube from him, acting from instinct. I coated my fingers and rubbed myself, moaning at the touch and saw him lick his lips. I put a bit more lube on my fingers and pushed him over so he was on his back. I snaked my hand downwards and I thrust my tongue in and out of his mouth. I pressed one finger inside his entrance and he winced.

"Ouch, no, no don't stop. Keep going." I did, and pressed in a second finger and started fucking him with my fingers.

"Alec!" He cried out, "Oh. Never stop baby." I swooped down and took his mouth in mine and started sucking on his lip, it tasted like berries and was sweet. This caused the angle of my fingers to change and he arched his back and screamed.

"Got it," I smirked. I did actually know what I was doing, but found it more enjoyable actually being the once partaking in the experience.

"More, Alec." He moaned and I complied, removing my fingers and positioning myself. I stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Magnus Bane." He smiled widely.

"I love you, Alec Lightwood." My heart sped up, and not just because he used my nickname or the fact that I was naked in bed with him. I started pushing in and we both moaned simultaneously.

"Magnus." I whispered as my hips hit his.

He reached up and pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. "Make love to me, Alec."

* * *

**There's another chapter, sorry for the wait. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews.**

**If you want to check out my other fanfic I started writing (it's also Malec) you can and its on my profile. It's called life at Dalton and Malec goes to Dalton Academy and meets Klaine. **

**Btw I'm sorry for sexually frustrating you there at the end with a sort of cliffhanger, sort of. :)**

**I promise to have the next chapter up soon, possibly tomorrow night :)**


	12. Wait I thought I did that?

**Magnus POV**

I woke slowly and realised that I was warm for once. Blinking quickly I glanced down and saw an arm draped over my bare torso. Looking to my left I saw the adorable face of Alexander sleeping peacefully. Memories came rushing back to me in an instant and I grinned, lifting up the thin comforter slightly to take a peek.

* * *

_"Make love to me Alec."_

_He didn't answer but simply started moving excruciatingly slowly. Pulling out he quickly thrust back in and moaned, pulling his face down to suck on my collarbone as he kept thrusting. I moaned in time with him and brought my hand up to cup his cheek and tug on his hair._

_"I love you so much Alec." I moaned as he continued making a large hickey on my chest and working me over. He suddenly pulled up and cupped my face with his hands._

_"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me softly , slowing his thrusts so that the experience could be drawn out longer._

_"More." I moaned. "Harder Alexander." He complied and slammed into me with enough force to knock out the hulk. He had hit my prostate and I arched my back and screamed into his mouth. He pulled out again and hit my hips in one smooth movement, hitting the sweet spot again. I could feel myself and him getting dangerously close and I tried to tell him but I seemed incapable of words at that point._

_He sensed my incoming, well, coming, and snaked his hand between our hips and started jacking me off in time with his thrusts._

_"Al-Alec." I moaned. "Not…fair…Don't…stop…eve-" I was cut off by my screaming as I came into his hand and I could feel him shooting off inside me as well. We both moaned simultaneously and whispered words of love as he continued to ride out our orgasms._

_He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss and he laced down beside me and I stared into his bright blue eyes. They seemed more dynamic and slightly stormy now as they appraised my face._

_"You're beautiful, Magnus." He said matter of factly._

_"You are too, honey. I love you." He snuggled up to my side and I draped the rug over our bodies._

_"…Love you." He murmured before succumbing to sleep._

* * *

Alexander's eyes fluttered open and saw me staring at him with love.

"Morning, Mags." He yawned. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"You look like an angel in the morning darling. I couldn't help but stare."

"Morning?" He looked quizzical for a moment then his face changed to his 'embarrassed face.' "Oh my god," he said, "We did it, didn't we?"

I nodded, "And you were so good at it darling." He blushed and turned his head into the pillow. I chuckled, "Do you want breakfast?" He nodded and started getting out of bed but paused.

"Can you…can you turn the other way?" He was blushing and I realised that he was still self conscious, how adorable.

"No." I said, "I won't turn the other way, because I love you, and I want to see all of you." I reached over to stroke his chin with my thumb, tickling the light stubble there. "Because you're beautiful, and perfect, and I want to prove that to you."

"Oh I think you proved that well enough last night." Oo, sassy Alec. I like it. But he reluctantly kept moving out of bed and I leant back and rested my head on my hands. I drew in a breath as he turned to me in all his glory and blushed furiously. I realised I was pitching a tent under the covers which he noticed and smirked at.

"Want me to take care of that, baby?" He mimicked my tone of voice and I shook my head.

"No, I'll take care of you, because you've already done more for me than I have for you." I said, referring to the sucking that went on in the janitors closet. He blushed and looked down.

"I...can't...too self conscious." I raised my eyebrows.

"We just had sex," He blushed again, "And you're still self conscious?"

He nodded and bit his lip while turning and pulling his boxers on. Damn.

"Yeah...holy shit!" he suddenly yelled.

"What?" I sat up, alarmed.

"I didn't tell my parents that I was staying out all night. They've probably sent out a search party by now."

I sat up and the rug slipped causing that gorgeous blush from Alexander again. "I texted Izzy, you're fine."

"Oh my god, you didn't!" He groaned, "I will never hear the end of this."

I chuckled, "Sorry. Now how about breakfast?" He nodded and pulled his jeans on. I couldn't be bothered with that and simply pulled my own boxers on and started walking out the bedroom door. After a moment he followed and I could feel his eyes on my ass. I grinned like a madman.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I am on a high. Sure, I'm embarrassed for the reason of the high, but nevertheless I was on a high.

I followed Magnus out of the bedroom after he pulled just his boxers on. His ass looked amazing, as always, and he led me through the hallways to the lounge and kitchen. There was a humungous pile of rugs on the couch that happened to have a mop of hair hanging out the end and I blushed again when I realised it was Ragnor. Beside me Magnus chuckled.

"Do you want to give him a proper wake up, baby?" This could be interesting, I thought.

"It depends on the wake up type." I smiled shyly. Magnus came towards me and pushed my floppy bed hair out of my eyes.

"This wake up, darling Alexander." As soon as he finished talking he thrust his hips forward so hard and fast that I gave a small yelp and then moaned as I got turned on. He thrust again and moaned himself, grinning cockily the whole time. He brought his lips to mine as he continued to grind into me while we stood at the end of the couch. Suddenly the pile of rugs scattered and Ragnor climbed out and ran towards the door, fully dressed in skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt. He had his eyes shut and was covering his ears with his hand as he ran, which - unfortunately for him - resulted in his running face first into the door frame.

Ragnor collapsed to the ground and Magnus stopped kissing me and turned towards where he was groaning on the ground. I tried to use this time to successfully cool off. Magnus sauntered forward to where Ragnor was glaring at him as he got up from the floor.

"Morning, Ragnor. Sleep well?" He said sweetly and I laughed which I quickly turned into a cough. Magnus flicked a knowing grin my way.

"Fuck you, Bane." Ragnor growled. Magnus chuckled and I decided to join in the fun.

I put a thoughtful expression on my face and stared at Ragnor, "Wait...I thought I did that."

Magnus freaking lost it. He ran towards me and kissed me so suddenly and so hard while laughing and I couldn't help but return the kiss and laugh myself. I quickly got lost in Magnus and after a few seconds he pulled back and glanced towards where Ragnor was...not.

"That's why I love you, Alexander." He looked back at me and all I could do was smile in responce.

"Hey it was your idea, Mags." I stroked his cheek, "I can't take all the credit."

"Nope." He smiled brightly and walked away. I shook my head, that cheeky bastard.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"Time for school." Alexander said from across the kitchen bench. He was currently eating a bowl of cereal, insisting that I didn't have to make him an egg white fritata and I groaned internally.

"Seriously? Can't I hang out all day with you?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll be in deeper shit from my parents if I wag." Aww, I thought. School sucks. Wait...

"Alexander, if it's school then that means you need clothes to wear, and you can't wear the same clothes as yesterday."

He tilted his head curiously. "Why not?" I started coughing spontaneously.

"Well..." Oh crap.

"Magnus." He said, voice stern. "Why not?"

"Your clothes may have been accidentally incinerated during the night." I grinned cockily and his eyes narrowed. "Such a shame, isn't it? That such _wonderful, extraordinary_, clothes _accidentally_ got burnt in a fire that neither of us have any memory of and that left no trace whatsoever."

His eyes narrowed further and his cereal spoon was paused halfway to his mouth. "You fucking didn't?!" I started laughing.

"Of course not, love, your _clothes_ are safe." For now. "But I would like to pick you an outfit." He groaned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Magnus I have an annoying little sister and brother, I could do this _allllll_ day."

"You could," I pointed out, "But then you would technically be wagging school, and we can't let that happen."

He stiffened in his seat and pushed the remaining cereal into his mouth and spoke, "Argh, fine, but I must approve, and no glitter, no make up - well, except to cover up...this," he gestured to the noticeable hickey on his neck, "and no sparkly stuff, please."

I raised my eyebrow, "You know it's my closet we're talking about, so that leaves exactly..." I mentally went through my entire wardrobe, "two outfits."

"This gay thing means that we can share clothes, and I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." he muttered and got up. I chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Definitely a good thing honey."

* * *

**Magnus POV - again**

We walked into school keeping a cool wary distance from each other, which I loathed, but I did it for his sake. I did like his outfit though. He wore a tight plain black shirt which I had from when I did backstage crew for a local production and we had to wear black, and light blue skinny jeans that really brought out his eyes. I had carefully styled his hair with minimal gel so that it was slicked slightly upwards, sort of like Adam Lamberts. He wore his usual converse, which went well with the outfit anyway.

Our first class was art and we went to his locker first to get his sketchbook before going to mine. Once we got there I quickly opened it with my combination (the phonepad equivalent of A.L.E.C) and pulled out my pencilcase and sketch book while he leaned against the wall looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked teasingly. He looked blankly at me as if in a haze and then snapped out of it.

"Just thinking how much I love you." he said matter of factly. I glanced around quickly. There were hundreds of students milling around and plently in earshot. Thankfully none gave a second glance to his statement and I looked back at Alexander in shock.

"Thank you, but you know people can hear us right?" I said quietly in a low voice.

He nodded. "Right now...I don't give a shit."

Then he suprised me by slamming the locker door shut, causing the closet people to us to glance over, before leaning upwards and slowly but surely pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**To my dear readers,**

**I'm sorry for that last cliffhanger, but no, not really, HAHAHA. **

**But seriously, love you guys. **

Gosh, I'm kidding, jokes. That was a quote from Rick Riordan and was his dedication in House of Hades, his latest book. I thought it was good in the context of this chapter and the last one, so I thought I'd use it. Hahaha :) I love my mind.

Thanks for the reviews and I have finally had our little angel Alexander come out of the closet as requested. High fives all round! :)

Love, arghbooks :)


	13. Past Experiences

**Hello Readers!**

**I am eternally sorry that I have taken this long to update, especially after that cliffhanger ;) i am disappointed though, all I got in reviews was THANK YOU, but I took so much time coming up with the, "Wait...I thought I did that." line, and not one person mentioned it in the reviews. **

**Anywho, I am grateful for the reviews and if anyone has any plot ideas for II, then I am open to suggestions. **

**This chapter will proceed the last directly, and our dear Alexander is finally coming out of his shell (pun intended), so be grateful bitches! By request this chapter is going to be extra long and will have some new faces :) Enjoy.**

**Love arghbooks :)**

* * *

**Alec POV**

I cannot believe I just did that.

I cannot fucking believe I just did that.

I rocked back onto my heels as I pulled back from the kiss and Magnus stared at me in shock before breaking into a smile. I would never forget that smile, ever. In my life I swore I would never find a more beautiful and captivating smile.

He leant forward and gently returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around the back of my neck as he did so. My lips moved with his and we were stuck in our own little world for a minute, completely lost in each other.

Students milled past us left and right as we broke off the embrace. Some paused and smiled briefly before moving on, some sneered and some simply kept walking. I breathed a sigh, at least people weren't...

Someone bumped past us, effectively sprawling me against the locker as they did so. They continued walking down the hall and I glared at their back before pausing, noticing blonde hair.

Jace.

It was Jace.

The tears welled up and Magnus squeezed my hand. "You okay honey?" I shook my head.

"I'm happy I did that, but that was Jace, my cousin, well...adopted cousin." Magnus looked shocked and glared harder at his back.

"Just ignore him darling, it's his problem." I nodded meekly.

"Ready for art?" I said, and saw the glare receed from his features and was replaced by the smile that I loved so dearly.

"You bet, and it's gonna be even better now that I can openly seduce you." I winked and I groaned internally, great. "Hey, I have a hot, sexy boyfriend and I want to flaunt that shit." I laughed and his eyes twinkled. I squeezed his hand and he locked his locker behind us. We continued down the hall hand in hand, and I decided not to give two fucks about the stares we received. I loved Magnus too much to care about all that homophobic crap.

We reached the art room and walked in, still holding hands. Walking past Miss Fairchild's desk she raised her eyebrow briefly before smiling warmly at us.

"Hello Magnus and Alec, how's life been treating you?"

"It's been _fabulous._" Magnus gushed, accentuating the _fabulous_ in a way that only he could. "Little Alexander here is wonderful too, as you can tell." She grinned happily.

"Glad it's working out for both of you," Her face turned serious and she lowered her voice, "But if anyone - teachers, students, faculty - gives you any sh...trouble...then come and tell me, promise?" We both nodded.

"Thanks Miss Fairchild," I said, "We promise we'll do that."

"Good. Now Magnus, I saw your artwork from the other day, the one with the charhol, and Alec I saw your sketch of the tree with all the swirling vortex of gray smoke, and I wanted to display them along with some other students artwork at a local exhibition. Would that be alright with you?"

Magnus beamed, "Awesome, but could I not put in the flower one, but put in a different one I was working on at home?" The teacher nodded.

"Can I see it, please?" Magnus reached into his sketched book and pulled out an A3 sheet of card that was a pale blue colour. On it I saw the eye that he was drawing the first day I met him. I gasped because it was beautiful, the different shades of blue on the eye a swirling entropy of colours. I could see hints of purple and green flecked through the spiral and the centre of the eye shined in a metallic colour.

Miss Fairchild gasped too, "Magnus, that's amazing!" She glanced at my face then back at the picture and smiled. "I can see where you got your inspiration from." Magnus smiled and looked at me with what I could only describe as love.

You know that situation when you're very suddenly and inconveniently turned on?

I suddenly had a small flashback to the previous night, in front of a _teacher, _Magnus _and_ the class. Oh. My. God.

_"Alec, don't stop, argh, Alexander! You're amazing, I love you, uhhhh, fuck." _

The memory from the previous night was fresh in my mind and suddenly I hated the extra skinny jeans I was wearing.

"I'm going to...sit down..." I mumbled and Magnus glanced at me quizzicly, taking in my blushing face. His eyes drifted downwards and I could see hints of a smirk on his face. That little shit.

I shuffled to my seat, trying to hide my blaringly obvious hard on from the other students. Luckily most weren't even looking my way, thank god.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

This was officially the best day of my life.

First Alec came out in the school hallways, making the most memorable kiss of our relationship so far, then we got to art and we were offered a spot in some art exhibition, then I pulled out the work of Alexander's eye and kazam, he pitches it in front of the teacher.

"Uh..." she said, scratching her eyebrow as Alexander shuffled away. "Well...I'd better get the class started." I nodded and turned towards Alec, still smirking from his situation and the poor teacher's obliviousness. I slid into my seat next to him and grabbed his hand under the table.

"That...my dear, was quite..." I brought our clasps hands backwards to rub them against his highlighted crotch, "Incredibly sexy." I could hear the teacher talking in the background, so I was speaking in muted whispers.

"This..." Alec bit his lip and pulled our hands away from himself. "Is why we should have gotten it on during the weekend, not a school night, so I don't have inconvenient flashbacks." I raised my eyebrow and he glared at me.

"Shuddup." He growled. "Nice picture, by the way."

"Nice hard on, by the way." He groaned quitely into his sleeve, "No seriously, I think it's lovely, you should show it off, be proud of it." I continued smirking at he continued glaring at me. I saw him trying to relax it off, quite successfully, damn it. There was a tap on my should and I swivelled around to see another boy sitting three desks down leaning over to us.

"Hey," I noticed he had black hair and blue eyes, like Alexander, but not nearly as handsome or beautiful at all.

"Hi?" Alec spoke up.

"You guys are Magnus and Alec, right?" The boy asked.

"Yah," I said. "In the flesh." The kid moved so he was sitting at the desk next to mine, pulling his books with him.

"I'm Will Herondale, and I heard about you guys...you know, this morning." I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"Congrats, by the way, and nice limp dude, you should be careful with that." He said and I could feel Alec blushing next to me, this was gold. "And I was wondering if you two could help me with something."

"What is it?" Alec asked warily.

"I'm...well, like you..."

"Gay?" I asked. Will nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah...and I..." He looked close to tears and I felt for him, not romantically, but in a friendship way. Will kept talking, "I came out to my parents last week, and they kicked me out, religious, you know?" Alec nodded, leaning toward Will. "I went to my best friends house, Jem, but now...I think I, well..."

"Like him?" Alec spoke up.

"No, love him. I have since the day we met eight years ago, but I don't know what to do, cause he's straight and crushing on this girl...Tiana, no, Tessa. Anyways I have noone to talk to, and haven't since, ever, so I feel like I have to let stuff out...and when I heard about you two and that you were in my art class I had to talk to someone-" He continued rambling and I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, we'll help you, right Alec?" Alexander nodded and we locked eyes for a second, not needing words to convey meaning. We would do anything we can to help this guy. "Why don't you come to my apartment after school and meet me and Alexander there, and we can help you work it all out."

William looked so relieved that my heart felt it was breaking with his pain. "Th...thank you so much." Alec smiled warmly at him.

"Anytime." He pulled a marker out of his pencil case and reached across me to grab Will's arm, pushing up the long sleeve. Will tried to tug his arm way slightly but not before Alec gasped and dropped his arm. For a second all I could see was three thin scars on Will's arm and they looked fairly new. "Will..." Alexander said but he was cut off by me, I felt I could reach Will better than Alec in this area.

"Look Will, I understand your pain, having gone through a similar crisis myself, as has Alec, but maybe not in that way, but we promise to help you with _everything_. Okay?" Will nodded, fingering the hem of his sleeve and looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, Will, look I'll give you our numbers and you can text or call us whenever you want, and make sure we see you tonight at Magnus'." Alec gingerly grabbed Will's hand, writing both our numbers and my address on it with the marker. Will smiled slightly.

"Th...Thanks."

"Ehem." A different voice said and we all glanced up to see Miss Fairchild standing above us with her hands on her hips. "Aren't you supposed to be working boys?"

"Sorry, Miss," Will said. "Magnus and Alec were just trying to tell me how to use Charchol properly, apparently I've been doing it wrong for years." He grinned innocently and looked at the teacher with wide eyes. Wow, he was damn good at lying, his eyes sparkling just right so that the teacher couldn't see him as guilty.

She seemed to deliberate for a moment before sighing, "Fine, but make sure you are working." As she turned away her eyes flashed to mine and I knew, instinctively, that she had overheard at least part of our conversation. Her glanced seemed to say, _I trust you, take care of him and talk to me whenever you need._ I tilted my head slightly upwards to indicate that I understood her glance and she kept walking to the front of the class.

Glancing at the clock I saw that class was about to finished, so I packed up the art supplies that I had never really unpacked, holding Alec's hand on the desk the whole time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will glancing wistfully at our joined hands before packing up his own work.

* * *

**Alec POV**

After art class I walked hand in hand to the lunch table with Magnus. We sat down at the bench and the group stared at us. Oh god, what were they going to say?

"So it's true then?" Simon said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Magnus said, "Isn't that obvio-" He was cut off by a squealing flash that wrapped her arms around both of our shoulders.

"Argh, Iz, off." I groaned, bluddy sister. She detached herself from our backs and slid onto the seat next to Simon and I saw him blush.

"You're official!" She gushed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you honey," Magnus said, "I'm happy for me too." Iz suddenly looked thoughtful, then looked as if she was planning something.

"Haha okay Magnus. Hey could you please go and buy me one of those chocolates that kid over there is selling?" She pointed to a junior across the lawn who had one of those charity chocolate fundraise boxes. She pushed a two dollar coin across the table and Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Why can't you get it?" She grinned in a way that made me scared, and knowing her I wouldn't like whatever she was doing.

"No Magnus, I just had gym and we had to run laps, and my legs are soooo sore." On the other side of Simon Clary snickered and Simon looked as if he was constipated.

"Fine." Magnus muttered, climbing up from his seat, removing his hand from mine and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Aww," Sebastian cooed and I blushed.

"Hey!" Magnus said to me, "Don't blush, I said I was going to flaunt this shit!" I chuckled lightly and he walked over to the kid selling chocolates. Izzy stared at him the whole time and I followed her gaze. Will was right, Magnus was indeed limping. She cut off her stare and turned to me adruptly.

"So Alec..." She twirled her finger around her hair, "You didn't come back home last night." As she finished speaking Ragnor walked up to the table and sat down at the opposite end of the bench to me, avoiding eye contact. Magnus came back at that moment and tossed a chocolate to Iz as he sat back down beside me.

"Yes, Isabelle." Ragnor said in a monotone voice. "Alexander didn't go home last night, instead he was fucking with this little, erm, big, shit." He jerked his thumb towards Magnus and made a face at him. Magnus raised an eyebrow for the umteemth time today and the group laughed.

"I knew you were limping, Magnus!" Iz exclaimed. "So Alec topped?!" Shit, I hate my sister.

"ISABELLE!" I screeched. "SHUT UP!" which only made everyone, including Magnus and exluding Ragnor, laugh hysterically. Ragnor groaned.

"Can we please move on? I already had to listen, and I plan to remove _that_ from my memory ASAP," Ragnor said, burying his face in his hands, "because NOONE should have to hear it, ever. And fyi I'm getting a new roommate."

"Oh my god," Sebastian said. "This shit is gold!" I blushed and Magnus chuckled, enjoying the attention as usual. Woosley eyed us from next to Sebastian and Aline. It seemed that Maia and Jordan weren't here today. Clary got up from her seat, walking off without a word and I vaguely wondered where Jace was, and realised I didn't care, thank god. Hopefully Magnus would never find out about my...thing with Jace I once had.

Magnus leant over and whispered in my ear. "Hey honey, do you want to go somewhere else?" I nodded, not being able to resist. We started getting up and Iz raised her eyebrows but I ignored her. We started walking off hand in hand and I noticed that noone seemed to care that we were a couple. This was better than I expected it to be, this out thing.

"Best spot is behind the large oak tree behind the gym!" Sebastian called out to us loudly. A few student turned their heads but quickly went back to their conversations. I blushed and Magnus glanced back over his shoulder.

"Thanks, man, and by the way your foundation is smudged!" He called back to the table. I snickered and saw that Sebastian didn't have make up on, but still he looked embarrassed.

"Shut your mouth, Bane." He said playfully, "And your tshirt is ripped, just to let you know." He glanced down and saw that his shirt was in fact ripped, right next to his hip and I blushed further when I realised that I was probably the cause of that this morning. I quickly pulled Magnus away from the table before anybody else could make that assumption.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

I love my life, especially when I'm making out with a sex god behind a tree, which happened to be right now. So basically life is good.

His lips were soft against mine as I pressed his body against the rough bark of the tree and he responded by pushing his hips forward into mine. I moaned quietly but was cut off as another couple came into view. They were making out as well, but weren't behind the tree yet. Alec pushed me off him and straightened his tshirt, blushing his adorable blush as usual and the other couple stopped as well when they realised we were already there.

"Clary?" I asked. She looked embarrassed and looked down at her shoes.

"Jace?" Alexander asked, squinting because of the sunlight in his face. The other boy clenched his hands into fists and his hand curled into a fist.

"What are you doing here, dickhead?" The other boys voice was rough, like he was trying to hold himself back and next to me Alec flinced.

"Hey!" I said, stepping forward. "How dare you talk to Alec like that! He's your cousin, what can you possibly have against him?!" Alec flinced in my peripheral vision.

"Magnus..." he started saying, but didn't finished because Jace started talking.

"What do I have against him? Do you really want the answer to that?" Clary put a hand on Jace's shoulder, trying to calm him, but he shrugged her hand off. "Let's see, I have no problem that he's gay. I couldn't give two shits about that. What I do give two shits about is the fact that he, my adopted cousin, was _in love with me_ for four years, and then tried to act on it when he was fifteen. Did you know about that?" My wide eyes must have told him his answer so he continued. "He was drunk and I wasn't, but he tried to kiss me, and when I said no he freaked, saying that I was his and lots of shit like that."

What was he saying? That Alec had a crush on his non-blood cousin...no, Alec wouldn't do that...would he? I gave Alec a fleeting glance and he looked close to tears, so I guessed it must be true.

"Then when he tried to fight me I had no choice but to defend myself. Afterwards Alec couldn't remember anything from when he was drunk, but he had a bruise on his cheek where I tried to push his face back. I got in trouble for that, _me,_ and he was the one that started it. We were closer than brother, we were, but he ruined it all, and I had to go to some ridiculous summer camp thing I didn't want to go to as punishment for hitting Alec. Noone believe me about Alec being drunk, or trying to make a move on me; of course they didn't. Alec was always the goody goody, and I was unreliable, troublesome Jace." He sneered. "My parents don't even look at me the same way anymore, they think that I'm some sort of monster that goes around hitting people. Do you know the amount of shit I've gone through in the last three years because of what you did Alec?"

"I'm sorry, Jace, that's all I can say. I'm sorry." Jace shook his head and started backing away. Clary stared at him.

"You never told me any of that! And Alec say's he's sorry, can't you see it? He's so sorry, and he just wants to be your friend again, or at least know you don't hate him." Jace stared at her and kept shaking his head, but he seemed hesitant this time.

"Sorry...I have to go..." He muttered before turning on his heel and striding off toward the gym. Clary turned to us.

"Sorry bout that."

Alec looked at her, "It's not your fault, or his, or anyone's but mine. I was the one that got drunk." He sunk down so he was leaning against the tree trunk and I saw a solitary tear wind its way down his cheek. I sat down next to him and he didn't look up. I gave a meaningful glance to Clary and she nodded and walked off quietly. I put a hand on Alec's shoulder and could feel him shaking with tears underneath my grip.

"Alec..." I said softly. He didn't move, "Alec look at me." He did, raising his head slowly at looking at me with heartbroken eyes that were filled with tears. The sight broke my heart and I leaned forward to place my lips gently against his for a few seconds. It was a closed mouth kiss but I could feel him sighing against my mouth. "Alexander Lightwood, the past is the past, and I accept that. And I am here for you now, and I will help you with anything you need to talk to me about. I love you." He sobbed one more time and sniffed.

"Sorry 'bout all that." He said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I pressed my nose to his in an eskimo kiss just as the bell went.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Now let's go to class huh?" He nodded and smiled, kissing me gently one last time before we went to our classes.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Come lunchtime we sat back at the table quietly listening to the conversations of people around the table. Somehow between morning tea and lunch Simon and Iz had started some form of dating, they were in the same maths class and I guessed he asked her out then. She was fiddling with his fingers on the table, just as I was doing to the blushing Alexander.

Then for the first time since Alec and I had come to the school and joined this group Jace walked up to the table, hand in hand with Clary and slid into a seat, avoiding eye contact with Alec, who looked uncomfortable but smiled slightly, as did I. Hopefully things would be better for them soon.

That got me thinking about William and his problem's. I really hoped Alec and I could help him and make sure he didn't hurt himself anymore. I admittedly had done what he had done once or twice just after my parents died but I hadn't really done that since I moved in with Ragnor. I knew what Will was going through emotionally and really hoped I could save him with Alexander's help.

* * *

**There's another chapter. Holy craptastic it's really long. Wow.**

**I hoped you like it, and the next chapter will be the afternoon at Magnus' house.**

**Please review, it's really appreciated to hear what you think about it.**

**Also if you like Glee, check out my other fanfic, Crazy Life at Dalton :))**

**Till tomorrow, happy reading! :D**


	14. The Trials of Life

**Alec POV**

* * *

Climbing out of the car at the front entrance of Magnus' apartment we hurried to the door not saying anything, because nothing needed to be said. We needed to be close to each other now. He jammed the key in the lock and pushed open the door and followed me through it. No sooner had it closed had he pushed me up against it and started to devour my mouth. I moaned, bringing my hands up to entwine them into his hair and I could feel the problem I had in art returning quickly, which wasn't helped by the fact that his entire body was pressed up against mine. He pressed me closer to the door, moaning himself at the contact and I wrapped my arms around his neck in an effort to bring him closer.

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Damn it." I growled and Magnus laughed, but he himself looked put out. We were both still pitching it and I hoped for dear life that the person on the other side of the door wasn't someone that we knew. I left Magnus in the entryway opening the door and rushed into the living room. Just as Magnus and Will came into the room I threw myself down on the couch and pulled a cushion - wait...that isn't a cushion, it's a cat - onto my lap. Chairman growled and ran off and I pulled an actual cushion onto my crotch. Magnus raised his eyebrows and I glared at him, noticing that he didn't have the same problem I did. How does he cool off so fast?

"Hey Alec." Will said uncomfortably.

"Hey." My voice came out all croaky and I blushed, "How was your day?"

"Same old." We both looked uncomfortable but Magnus broke the silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" He offered Will, who nodded.

"Water's good thanks." Will was looking down at his hands as he spoke, not nearly as confident as he had been in the art room. Magnus turned to me and my problem still hadn't gone away.

"Want water too, Alec?" I nodded and he gestured for me to accompany him to the kitchen. I shook my head slightly and looked down and he smiled cockily and waited. Argh.

"Just a minute, Will." I said, jumping up and keeping my back to him. "Make yourself at home." Magnus had disappeared into the kitchen and when I walked in I saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"You really don't know how to cool off properly, do you hon?" He teased and I growled quietly.

"Shuddup and help me."

"Fine, hon, where do you want it? Table? Floor? Sink?"

"NO!" I whisper yelled, "I mean, tell me how to cool off! Magnus, Will is here!"

"So you wouldn't be adverse to the idea of me ravishing you on the table if he wasn't here?" He looked amused and slightly thoughtful. I thought about it...it wouldn't be the worst idea...could be interesting...wait.

"You're NOT helping Magnus!" He chuckled.

"Fine, I think about something totally not hot, like the guys did on Glee."

"Oh yeah I remember that episode," I piped up before I could stop myself, "Finn told Sam that cause Quinn wouldn't…" I trailed off when I realised what I was saying.

Magnus looked estatic, "You watch Glee?! That's awesome. Marathon later, just the Klaine episodes?"

I blushed, "Fine, but don't tell my sister." I tried the Glee trick and it worked. I thought about girls, they always managed to turn me off.

Magnus took a water tumbler out of the fridge, "Anyways, now that's fixed, we need to quickly talk about Will." That's when I remembered what he had said in art. Well, maybe not in the same way.

"Mags, what did you mean in art, when you told Will you understand him better than I do? I took no offense, but still I wonder." Magnus looked embarrassed, which was a new thing, but kinda hot.

"I used to do what he does now. I haven't since…" He thought about it, "I met you."

I reached forward and enveloped him to a hug, "Tell me later, but don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" He nodded and hugged me back and we heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. Turning we saw Ragnor standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Why, dare I ask, is there a random guy in our lounge room? Please tell me it's not a kinky thing." Magnus laughed.

"Nope, he's just a friend."

"Friends don't leave their friends sitting alone for ten minutes in a strange house with nothing to do." Ragnor shot back.

I face palmed myself, "Damn it." Quickly I walked back into the living room, leaving Magnus to get the water's. "Sorry bout that, Will. Magnus was just helping me with…never mind. Sorry." He looked up from his phone.

"It's alright. Jem called wondering where I was. I just said I had a school project with you guys." His face looked pained and I felt for him. I sat down beside him on the three person sofa and put an arm around his shoulders.

"You okay?"

He shook his head and when he spoke his voice was cracked with emotion, "I just...struggle...through everyday, feeling like I will never escape this...hiding. Hiding from everything. Jem doesn't know I'm gay. He doesn't know that I'm in love with him and my parents hate me." A single tear trailed down his face and Magnus entered the room quietly, carrying two glasses of water. He set them on the table and sat on the other side of Will, who kept talking. "I mean, will he think that I'm a freak, will he hate me? I don't know. I hate not knowing, and it's killing me inside!" More tears fell from his cheeks and Magnus placed a hand on his arm, causing him to flinch away.

"Will." He said softly. "Will look at me." He did. "If Jem is supposed to be your friend, he will accept you, because that's what friends do."

"But what if he isn't meant to be my friend?" Will sobbed into Magnus' shoulder and Magnus hugged him back. I tried to feel jealousy, but couldn't find any. This guy didn't mean harm, he was just a friend, nothing more.

"Then that's a leap you have to take." Magnus murmured. "You'll regret it if you don't." He flashed a look at me over Will's shoulder. It said help.

"Magnus is right. And if you want we can help you tell Jem." I added to Magnus' support.

Will pulled back from Magnus' shoulder. "You'd do that?" He looked surprised.

"Of course," I said. "And the thing with…" I gestured to his arms, "We'll help you get over that too. You know that Magnus knows what you've been through, and I've been through something similar, but it wasn't...self inflicted." I flinced at my choice of words and looked down at my hands, which were resting on my lap. "And if you ever feel like doing that again, no matter what time of the day or night, you pick up your phone and call me or Mags, okay?" Magnus smiled at me and I knew I was saying the right things.

"I've never had anyone to talk to before about this, and I met you guys this morning, and you'd do that for me?" Will looked really touched and close to tears again and I put a hand on his arm.

"We gotta stick together, us misfits." He leaned forward and hugged me again then leant back against the back of the couch, trying to look at both of us at the same time.

"Thanks." There was a pause, "I know what you two were doing just before I rang the doorbell." He said unexpectedly. I blushed furiously and pulled back slightly. Magnus chuckled.

"What about it?" He responded.

"Well I didn't mean to bring it up for the sake of it. I meant that I've never had anyone to do stuff like that with….and I really want that. I know that I'm not going to get that from Jem, but I don't know if I'll ever get over him, that's my point." He looked sad but didn't cry, just stated fact.

"We'll help you meet someone, then maybe you can get over Jem." Magnus said, "What's Jem short for anyway?"

"James." Will muttered, "Can we talk about something else?" I nodded eagerly, still embarrassed from him bringing up me and Magnus'...activities...again.

"We could watch a movie?" I looked to Magnus for confirmation and he nodded, getting up. Suddenly he was smiling hugely and turned back to us.

"Alexander would like to watch Glee, is that alright with you William?" Will nodded eagerly, a smile lighting up his face as if it had been there the whole time, and was never not there. Magnus smiled lightly and put the DVD in the drive, turning the tv on in the process. My phone buzzed beside me, indicating an incoming call, and I picked it up to answer without glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Alexander Lightwood." My mother's voice floated through the line. Shit. "Where the actual hell are you?"

"I'm at Magnus' house, watching tv with our friend Will and Magnus' flatmate Ragnor." Ragnor wasn't actually there, but I thought it might help if I said he was.

"You need to return home, immediately. Something has come up. Come, now." With that she hung up and I stared at the phone for a second before turning the screen off.

"I have to go." I announced to the room. Will nodded distractedly and Magnus stepped forward.

"That's a shame, I presume that was your mother." I nodded and he got a knowing look on his face. "Yeah, sorry if she's angry that you didn't come home last night."

"Magnus." I said, glancing at Will and blushing. Both Will and Magnus looked amused and Magnus reached forward to take my hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." We walked out of the door hand in hand, leaving Will watching Glee, and stood in the entranceway, chest to chest.

"Sorry I can't stay over again." I said tactfully.

"It's okay darling," he said, leaning closer, "Tomorrow's Friday, so we can stay up _all _night, and I _promise_ you won't be bored." I gulped at the prospect and closed the inches between our faces, nibbling gently on his lower lip. After a few seconds my mouth ghosted along his jawline and started nibbling on his ear.

"Alexander," he half moaned, oh god my name never sounded so good, "You'll have to stop, unless you want me to take you right here." I moaned internally and pretended to consider it.

"Sorry, _darling_, I've got to get home, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I gave him one last peck on the lips before deepening it slightly and then pulling away and walking out to my car, which was still parked where I had left it yesterday afternoon. Looking back I could see him standing in the doorway with light shining around his already glittering body and I shivered before rushing to my car.

* * *

Opening the front door I saw my mother sitting in a chair in the middle of the hall. I started to apologise profusely for not coming home, but the look on her face made me stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked, half cautiously, half frantically. She looked heartbroken, tears streaming down her face, make up running and I glanced towards the lounge room doorway to see Izzy in a similar state.

"What's wrong?!" I asked again. "What happened? Where's Dad? Where's Max?"

Maryse simply stood up, walking towards me before enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out into my ear. "Your...father...Max..." Tears ran into my shirt as I hugged her back, still not knowing what was going on.

"Mum..." I whispered, "You're scaring me, please just explain." She quietened her sobs and then held my shoulders at arms length.

"Alexander, I kicked your father out of the house." I paused.

"That's it?! Why?!"

"He was cheating. Some waitress named Kelly? No...Kaelie. The point is that he is gone, and on the way out he yelled me trying to blame me for things that aren't problems at all. He yelled at me, blaming me for you being gay, blaming me for Izzy's...boyfriend types, and then yelled at me for allowing Max to grow up, and I quote, "A useless shit who has nothing better to do than read picture books all day."

I gasped, "It's not your fault Mum, don't listen to him."

She shook her head, "I didn't, but Max heard the part about him. He ran up to his room and by the time Iz and I got there he had ripped all his comic books to shreds and was crying on his bed and muttering random things. He won't talk to either Isabelle or myself, and keeps muttering your name. Can you talk to him?" I nodded, not quite processing, but at the same time processing everything. I walked numbly up the stairs and rapped lightly on the door to Max's room.

"Maxy?" I asked, pushing the door open. "Do you want to talk about it?" I saw him lying on the bed in a feotal position, wrapped around himself. Paper was strewn all around the room and he was sobbing quietly. Sitting down beside him I placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Hey, Maxy. Want to look at me?" He did, rolling over, his glasses knocked wonkily on his nose. He sat up and wiped his face.

"Alec...Dad said that I was useless. Am I useless?"

"Of course not. You're the best brother Iz and I could ever ask for, you're funny, smart and simply awesome. And you're gonna grow up to be a really good looking guy, and everyone will love you, just as they do now. You hear me?" He nodded and sunk lower in the sheets.

"I'm ten, Alec." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm ten." He repeated. "Is that too early?" What the hell was he talking about.

"I'm not understanding you, champ. Too early for what, exactly?" He stared straight at me.

"I feel things happening to me." Oh. _Oh. Damn it, seriously?_

"What type of things?" I asked cautiously, not really wanting this conversation with him, but feeling like it was my duty has big brother.

"The teachers told us stuff the other day. I feel them happening to me. Do you get it?" I nodded.

"I do. Is that what's bothering you?" He picked up his pillow and hugged it to his chest. "Well, Maxy, as you get older things start to change, and you'll start to like people, and want to be near them, and that's okay. It's all completely normal." He looked blankly at me.

"There's this person. He's really nice. Good looking. I like looking at him." _Wait, what?_

"Do you like a guy?" I asked, oh mer gawd.

Max nodded again. "He's in my class at school. His name's Jamie. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I think it's nice." Well, this is awkward, I thought.

"That's okay too Max. I like guys too."

"I know, but I'm ten." Oh, that's his problem.

"That's not too early, Max. Just be careful about who you tell, because some people don't like this sort of thing, and they might be mean to you. But if they are ever mean to you, you tell me, okay? And I'll sort it out." He hugged me, burying his head in my shoulder.

"The teacher's told us about this thing called Sex." He said unexpectedly. Oh great, this should be fun. "Can guys do that? Together?"

"Uh, well, yeah...it's a bit different...but ask me in a few years, cause you don't need to worry about _that_ for quite a while, gotcha?" Max chewed on his nail.

"Have you and Magnus done that?" Jesus Christ, he really likes asking questions.

"Well...sort of, yeah...look, I have to go to homework, but you remember, Maxy, not to listen to Dad and if you ever need to talk about anything you can come talk to me."

Max wrapped his arms around me again, "Thanks Alec. I love you."

"Love you too, squirt."

* * *

**Well, I am soooo sorry that I took so long to update. (That sounded sarcastic, it's not meant to be). Well I personally don't like this chapter as much as other's, but let me know what you think. **

**You should be happy with me actually. I was going to play it out like the books with Max and Jonathan, you know...yeah :(, but Jonathan kinda doesn't exist and all that jazz, so I played the story out like this. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and I promise to update tomorrow night as well. :) **


End file.
